The Pain of Unforgettable
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: Chap 6 Update! / "Shin-chan.. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu.." Katanya pelan. "Mulai dari siapa itu Takao Yuzuki, bagaimana Kazu- kun lahir, dan juga keluargaku yang sebenarnya.."/MIDORIMA SHINTAROU X TAKAO'S MOM! WARN, PEDO, SHOTA.
1. Chapter 1

"Kazu-kun!"

"Takao!"

"Bangun, Kazu-kun! Ini bercanda kan?! Jangan tinggalkan Okaasan! Kazu-kun!"

"Yuzuki Oba-san.."

"Kazu-kun! Hanya kau yang Okaa-san punya! Kazu-kun! Buka matamu! Kazu-kun!"

"Maaf, Takao-san.. Tetapi anak anda.. Sudah meninggal."

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin.."

Suasana duka sedang menyelimuti ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit itu. Sang ibu terus menangisi kepergian anak-anaknya, sedangkan beberapa orang di belakangnya hanya bisa bersedih sambil menahan tangis mereka.

.

.

.

.

**The Pain of Unforgettable.**

**Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Yuzuki/Takao Kazunari's Mom/OC**

**Real Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : maybe PEDO cause its love beetween 2 person with 15 ages gap**

**Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but this story is mine**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah winter cup, tidak ada yang berubah. Klub basket masih berlatih seperti biasanya, kecuali para anak kelas tiga yang sudah pensiun.

Semuanya berlatih. Terutama Midorima Shintarou yang merupakan shooter terhebat sekaligus ace shuutoku itu. Walaupun dia sudah mendapat predikat jenius, tetap saja dia tidak berhenti latihan. Yang ada setiap harinya dia menambah jarak semakin jauh untuk menembak bola.

"Otsukare, semuanya!"

"Otsukare!"

Setelah melihat semua anggota klub basket Shuutoku berhamburan keluar, pemuda berambut hijau itu juga ikut keluar. Tidak biasanya memang, karena setiap harinya dia akan tetap berlatih ketika yang lain pulang. Terus berlatih walaupun tembakannya tidak pernah meleset sejauh apapun jarak yang digunakannya.

Shintarou langsung mencuci muka dan mengganti baju kembali dengan seragamnya. Mentaping jari-jarinya setelah itu mengambil tas nya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan loker.

"Otsukare-sama.."

"Otsukare, Midorima.."

Semua yang berada disana memandang Shintarou yang mulai menjauh dengan sedikit sendu. Bukan mencemaskan pemuda itu, namun hal lain yang membuat mereka kembali sedih.

"Biasanya Takao akan pulang bersamanya bukan?"

"Begitulah.. Jalan rumah mereka sama."

"Tapi sekarang.."

Mereka hanya bisa kembali mengingat momen-momen mereka bersama seorang Takao Kazunari. Anak laki-laki yang bodoh, namun sangat ceria. Membuat mereka terhibur dengan kebodohannya yang mau menjadi supir gerobak milik Shintarou, dan juga satu-satunya orang yang dengan santainya selalu menggoda Shintarou.

Shuutoku benar-benar kehilangan..

.

Sekali lagi Shintarou berhenti dihadapan sebuah rumah kecil. Mungkin ukurannya hanya seperlima dari rumahnya, dan juga bergaya kuno. Menggunakan pintu geser, serta dinding yang mudah robek. Bahkan kalau tidak berjalan hati-hati, bisa terjatuh dan membuat lantai kayu tersebut menjadi rusak.

Rumah itu memang sudah kuno. Namun ibu dan anak yang tinggal disana, terus merawatnya dengan rajin.

Ya.. Shintarou sempat beberapa kali masuk kedalam sana dan merasakan betapa hangatnya keluarga mereka walaupun hanya terdiri dari ibu dan anak saja.

"Shin-chan?"

Shintarou mengenali panggilan itu. Ada satu orang lagi selain Kazunari yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Seorang wanita dewasa berjalan menghampirinya. Wanita tersebut berambut hitam dan mempunyai wajah yang awet muda serta cantik. Membuat siapapun tidak mungkin percaya jika perempuan ini adalah wanita dewasa, bukan seorang anak SMA.

"Konbanwa, Takao-san.."

"Maa.. Sudah kubilang bukan jangan memanggilku seperti itu? Kau bisa memanggilku oba-san atau Yuzuki-san.."

Lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah sangat sering Shintarou lihat. Namun ada perbedaan dengan senyum orang lain pada umumnya. Ada kesedihan dibalik senyum itu.

Shintarou tahu hal itu..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bukan mencari Kazu-kun bukan?"

Hal yang sangat konyol. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan hal itu saat orang yang disebut saja sudah tidak ada?

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini nanodayo. Selamat malam, Takao-san.."

"Eh Shin-chan.. Tunggu dulu.."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau singgah untuk makan malam sebentar? Tanpa sadar aku membeli Kimchi untuk dua orang.."

Senyuman miris kembali terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Dan Shintarou juga mengerti hal ini. Wanita didepannya masih sangat terpukul atas kematian anaknya. Masih belum bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa anaknya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri, Shin-chan.. Jadi, onegai.."

"Baiklah.."

"Terima kasih. Ayo masuk, Shin-chan.."

"Ojamashimasu.."

Shintarou kembali memasuki rumah kecil itu lagi. Tetapi kini cukup berbeda. Tidak ada sahabatnya yang menemaninya. Hanya mereka berdua. Dirinya dan ibu dari sahabatnya yang telah tiada.

"Aku akan menyiapkannya dulu. Kau mau minum apa, Shin-chan?"

"Apapun tidak masalah nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya.."

Sesuai dengan kata-kata tuan rumah, Shintarou hanya duduk di lantai beralaskan sebuah bantal. Diam sejenak tanpa melakukan apapun sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas meja yang pendek itu.

Shintarou mengamati sekeliling. Rumah ini masih sama persis seperti sebelumnya. Namun terlihat lebih sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya si empunya rumah menjadi jarang membersihkannya. Padahal kini rumah itu telah bertambah satu barang yang cukup memakan tempat.

Altar untuk mendoakan Takao Kazunari yang telah tiada.

Melihat itu, Shintarou pun beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan kearah altar itu. Duduk berlutut kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan altar yang juga terdapat foto Kazunari yang tersenyum lebar. Memejamkan mata sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Ara.. Kau sedang berdoa untuk Kazu-kun?"

Yuzuki kembali dengan nampan berisi dua gelas teh dan juga tiga mangkuk berisi Kimchi, yang salah satunya berisi mangkuk kecil.

"Yang ini untuk Kazu-kun.."

Dia meletakkan salah satu dari mangkuk yang besar didepan altar itu. Setelah itu kembali berjalan kearah meja kecilnya.

"Ayo makan, Shin-chan.. Itadakimasu!"

Shintarou masih terdiam. Dia melihat mangkuk kecil yang digunakan wanita didepannya. Mungkin hanya berisi sepertiga dari satu porsi normal Kimchi.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Shin-chan?"

"Takao-san... Itu.."

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak lapar. Tadi aku sudah makan di kantor. Hanya saja saat melewati toko Kimchi dan mencium baunya.. Aku teringat akan Kazu-kun yang sangat menyukai ini.. Tanpa sadar membeli Kimchi ini.."

Kini Shintarou merasa bodoh. Bodoh bodoh dan sangat bodoh. Mungkin lebih bodoh dibandingkan dengan dua mantan rekan timnya di Teikou dulu. Karena berkat perkataannya itu, wajah Yuzuki kembali murung.

"Tidak boleh begitu nanodayo.."

Shintarou mendekatkan mangkuknya. Mengambil beberapa Kimchi miliknya dan meletakannya pada mangkuk kecil milik Yuzuki. Membuat mangkuk tersebut kini terlihat sangat penuh.

"Eh? Tetapi tadi aku sudah makan, Shin-chan.."

"Aku tahu itu tidak benar, nanodayo."

Bukan karena sekarang Shintarou menjadi seperti Seijuurou yang mengetahui segalanya. Hanya saja Shintarou sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana perilaku sehari-hari wanita didepannya setelah ditinggal anak satu-satunya.

Mulai dari jarang mengurus rumahnya, dirinya, hingga kesehatannya. Beberapa tanaman di halaman kecilnya juga banyak sekali yang mati. Pernah sekali Shintarou menemukannya hampir pingsan karena dia belum makan sejak pagi.

"Kau mengajakku makan malam bukan? Sangat tidak sopan jika tamu makan lebih banyak dari tuan rumah. Lagipula kau tidak terlihat sudah makan malam, Takao-san.."

Barulah Shintarou puas setelah memberikan Kimchi miliknya hingga porsi mereka sama.

"Shin-chan.. Ini.."

"Itadakimasu."

Shintarou mulai makan Kimchi itu. Matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan Yuzuki yang tetap diam sambil terus menatap Kimchi didalam mangkuk kecilnya yang penuh.

"Kalau tidak dimakan akan segera dingin nanodayo."

Akhirnya wanita itu luluh. Dia mengambil kembali sumpitnya dan memakan Kimchi miliknya yang baru saja mendapat tambahan dari Shintarou.

"Arigatou, Shin-chan.."

Yuzuki tersenyum. Meski belum sepenuhnya senyuman tulus, namun membuat Shintarou sedikit lega. Bukannya wanita itu dingin atau sebagainya hingga tidak bisa tersenyum tulus. Malahan dia sangat ramah, memberikan senyumannya pada siapapun. Hanya saja senyumannya sekarang, adalah senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan. Bukan senyuman yang murni dari dalam hatinya.

"Sebentar lagi Shin-chan akan naik ke kelas dua bukan?"

"Begitulah.."

"Waktu berjalan cukup cepat ya.."

"Sebenarnya waktu berjalan seperti biasa nanodayo.."

"Kau benar.."

Shintarou mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Sangat mengerti jika wanita didepannya lelah menanti. Dia berkata jika waktu berjalan cepat, namun dirinya tidak kunjung menyusul dimana Kazunari berada. Ingin segera meninggalkan dunia ini dan menyusul anak satu-satunya. Buah hati yang dimilikinya.

Karena Yuzuki, tidak memiliki siapapun lagi..

.

.

**Flashback..**

.

.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku ini anak haram.."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Shintarou yang sedang minum menjadi tersedak. Memandang Kazunari dengan tatapan horror dan heran. Tidak biasanya Kazunari yang selalu terlihat bercanda dan mengganggu itu, kali ini terlihat serius.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan nanodayo!"

"Aku tidak sembarangan. Itu benar~. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya tidak lama ini.."

Kazunari memandang ke langit biru yang indah itu. Tersenyum melihat awan-awan putih yang ikut menghiasi birunya langit.

"Okaa-san pernah sangat mencintai seorang pria. Seorang pria yang sangat brengsek. Meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah menghamilinya."

Wajah Kazunari yang biasanya selalu tersenyum jenaka berubah. Menunjukkan emosi yang campur aduk antara marah, kecewa, dan juga sedih.

"Meskipun berkat pria itu aku bisa terlahir di dunia ini, sangat susah bagiku untuk memaafkannya begitu saja. Membuat Okaa-san putus sekolah, dan harus bekerja keras. Keluarga Okaa-san menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkanku, tetapi Okaa-san bersih keras untuk tidak melakukannya. Karena itu, akhirnya dia pun harus angkat kaki dari keluarga Takao.."

Kedua iris hijau Shintarou berubah sejenak. Kini Shintarou mengerti alasan mengapa hanya ada Kazunari dan ibunya saja di rumah. Sangat mengerti mengapa selama ini mereka berdua tidak pernah membahas anggota keluarga besarnya ataupun ayahnya. Mengerti mengapa selama ini Kazunari serta ibunya tidak pernah terlihat untuk berkumpul kembali dengan anggota besarnya, ataupun mendapat uang tahun baru. Dan juga mengerti kenapa ibu Kazunari sangat muda. Hanya berselisih lima belas tahun dengannya serta Kazunari.

"Yaah.. Tapi sudahlah! Okaa-san berkata padaku untuk tidak membencinya dan mensyukuri saja semuanya. Berkat dia, aku dapat lahir. Walaupun Okaa-san harus diusir dari keluarganya dan berjuang keras, Okaa-san tetap saja tersenyum. Terus membuat hari-hariku menyenangkan dan juga berarti. Terus menyayangiku meskipun aku bukanlah anak yang diinginkan.."

"Baka!"

"Eh? Shin-chan?"

"Apa kau bilang ibumu tidak menginginkanmu nanodayo?! Kau sungguh bodoh! Kalau dia tidak menginginkanmu, maka dia sudah menggugurkanmu! Tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk tetap melahirkanmu dan berjuang seorang diri! Apa kau masih berkata jika kau bukan anak yang diinginkan?"

"Shi.. Shin-chan.."

"Takao.. Maksudku, Yuzuki-san benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau sangat keterlaluan jika menyebut dirimu anak yang tidak diinginkan nanodayo! Apa kau lupa dengan album foto yang Yuzuki-san ambil saat kau masih bayi? Itu adalah bukti jika dia sangat menanti kehadiranmu sebelum kau lahir nanodayo!"

Kazunari tertegun. Kaget. Kaget dengan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba marah dan menasehatinya seperti ini. Memang dia sendiri sudah mendengar beberapa kali si hijau marah. Tetapi inilah yang pertama kalinya sahabatnya marah karena alasan lain.

Kazunari menyungginkan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Arigatou, Shin-chan! Meski kau tsundere, ternyata kau baik hati ya~"

"Di-diam nanodayo!"

"Okaa-san sangat bersyukur aku bisa memiliki teman sepertimu! Walaupun dia tidak kasihan padaku karena kau memperbudakku. Malah hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya diperbudak begitu.. Cih.. Aku menjadi sedikit kesal.."

Keterkejutan kembali tertampang di wajah Shintarou setelah mendengarnya. "Kau kesal pada ibu yang telah melahirkanmu dan membesarkanmu nanodayo?"

"Benar! Dan mungkin aku akan membalasnya dengan mengerjai Okaa-san nanti! Etto.. Apa aku harus membeli alat-alat yang digunakan untuk memberi kejutan pesta saja ya? Agar membuat Okaa-san kaget! Atau meletakkan kecoak di sepatunya? Ekspresi Okaa-san saat kaget sangat lucu! Hahahahahaha!"

Shintarou menghela nafas. Bodoh sekali dia sempat berpikiran jika Kazunari ingin balas dendam dalam arti lain. Ternyata yang dilakukannya malah hal konyol yang mungkin akan membuat ibunya marah sekaligus senang.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh nanodayo.."

"Hehehe memang begitulah~ tetapi terima kasih Shin-chan! Walau kau tsundere, ternyata kau orang yang sangat baik! Kalau Okaa-san mendengar kata-katamu barusan, mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Shintarou tersedak akibat perkataan temannya itu. "Ta-Takao!"

"Hee? Shin-chan! Mukamu memerah! Apa jangan-jangan.. KAU SUKA PADA OKAA-SAN?!"

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh nanodayo!"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah, Shin-chan! Dan juga bukankan wanita seleramu adalah wanita yang lebih tua? Hmm... Aku harus memperingatkan Okaa-san agar berhati-hati.. Atau membiarkanmu saja ya? Mungkin kau akan menjadi ayah angkatku nanti?"

"TAKAAOO!"

.

**Flashback End.**

.

"Shin-chan? Kenapa kau melamum terus?"

"Tidak. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanodayo.."

Yuzuki tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban pria muda didepannya ini. "Sampai kapanpun, Shin-chan akan tetap tsundere ya?"

"Ta-Takao-san!"

"Tetapi tidak apa-apa.. Itu sisi manis Shin-chan!"

Shintarou tidak menanggapinya lagi. Dia mempercepat makanannya sebagai pengalih perhatian dari wanita didepannya ini.

"Eh?"

Yuzuki menoleh kearah jendela saat mendengar suara hujan. Dan benar, kini air telah turun dengan derasnya membasahi Tokyo. Cuaca yang sedikit membuat warga Tokyo heran karena saat itu musim semi baru saja berlangsung.

"Tiba-tiba hujan deras begini.. Sebaiknya kau menunggu disini sebentar, Shin-chan.. Apa aku perlu memberitahu orang tuamu?"

"Tidak usah. Dan maaf karena merepotkan anda nanodayo.."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Shin-chan!"

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Terdapat kehangatan diantara mereka meskipun mereka bukanlah ibu dan anak. Sesekali Yuzuki tertawa pelan dan ringan sedangkan Shintarou hanya diam. Walau sedikit senyum juga sempat tersungging di bibirnya.

Shintarou sadar, dia bukanlah Kazunari. Bukan orang yang sebenarnya diinginkan Yuzuki untuk makan malam bersamanya.

Dia hanya pengganti keberadaan Kazunari. Yuzuki menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Kazunari. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya Yuzuki menganggapnya sebagai Kazunari, hanya sebagai pengganti anaknya. Anak yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

"Bagaimana ya.. Hujan tidak kunjung reda.."

"Boleh aku meminjam payung saja? Ini sudah terlalu malam, Takao-san.."

"Eh? Tetapi hujan tetap deras loh.."

"Tidak masalah nanodayo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tetapi berhati-hatilah, Shin-chan.."

Yuzuki mengantar Shintarou hingga kedepan pintu rumahnya. Sambil menyerahkan sebuah payung plastik yang akan dipinjamkannya pada Shintarou.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Takao-san. Aku mengembalikan payung ini besok. Maaf telah merepotkan nanodayo."

"Tidak sama sekali, Shin-chan! Hati-hati di jalan.."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Shintarou mulai berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah itu. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Yuzuki yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan lagi, dan juga menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Entah apa itu.

Tiga menit berjalan, Shintarou tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia berbalik menuju rumah Takao. Bagaimanapun juga, hati kecilnya terus berteriak untuk kembali ke sana. Shintarou selalu percaya dengan takdir, karena itu dia tidak akan ragu mendengar suara hatinya.

Baru saja dia kembali mendekati gerbang kecil milik rumah keluarga Takao, dia dikejutkan oleh suatu hal. Matanya membesar, dan tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya dia membuka gerbang itu dan berlari.

"Takao-san!"

Saat itu Shintarou melihat hal yang menyedihkan. Yuzuki tengah basah kuyup karena hujan. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit, dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu sebenarnya, Yuzuki juga membiarkan air hujan menyamarkan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Takao-san! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Shin...chan?"

Dengan segera Shintarou ikut memayungi wanita dewasa didepannya ini. Sebenarnya pertanyaannya barusan tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuzuki.

Menangis. Menangisi kepergian Kazunari. Menangisi kepergian anaknya yang masih belum dia relakan sepenuhnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin nanodayo!"

Tidak memperdulikan sifat tsundere atau apapun lagi, Shintarou membawa Yuzuki kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Menarik tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba mengambil handuk dari sebuah lemari yang berada di dekat kamar mandi. Memang cukup aneh jika dia bertingkah tidak sopan mengambil barang tanpa ijin seperti itu, bahkan mengetahui dimana handuk diletakkan. Tetapi Shintarou tidak memperdulikannya. Dia harus mengeringkan Yuzuki sekarang juga sebelum wanita itu akan masuk angin dan jatuh sakit.

"Kau seperti pencuri saja, Shin-chan!"

Tertawa ringan terdengar dari mulut Yuzuki. Disaat seperti ini wanita itu masih sempat bercanda dengan senyum palsu. Pandangan matanya tetap kosong dan sendu. Tidak memperdulikan celoteh wanita didepannya, Shintarou terus mengeringkan rambutnya hingga tidak terlalu basah.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang, Takao-san. Sebelum tubuhmu masuk angin nanodayo."

"Baiklah.. Apa Shin-chan tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau selesai mandi, Takao-san.."

"Eh? Ada apa, Shin-chan? Kau ingin mengintipku mandi?"

Kalau wanita didepannya ini adalah Kazunari, mungkin Shintarou sudah melemparinya dengan suatu barang. Tetapi ini berbeda. Wanita itu tidak bermaksud menggodanya. Dia hanya berpura-pura ceria untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Menutupi segala perasaannya dari pemuda didepannya ini.

"Cepatlah mandi nanodayo.."

"Baik.. Baik.."

Dengan santai Yuzuki langsung menuju kamar mandi. Shintarou kembali duduk di ruang tamu yang kecil itu dan diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa memikirkan ibu dari sahabatnya yang telah meninggal ini.

Shintarou mengerti, Yuzuki sangat terluka. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat orang sedepresi ini selain Yuzuki. Tetapi kenapa sampai harus seperti ini? Harus sampai Yuzuki kehilangan harapan hidupnya? Shintarou tahu jika Kazunari adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Yuzuki. Keluarga satu-satunya, putra kesayangannya, dan buah hatinya. Namun apa tidak bisa Yuzuki juga memikirkan dirinya sendiri walaupun sedikit? Bukan hanya sekali dua kali pula Shintarou menemukan wanita itu tengah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, terdapat banyak sayatan silet dibalik tangannya yang selalu ditutupi dengan baju lengan panjang. Racun juga pernah hampir diminum oleh Yuzuki jika Shintarou tidak segera datang dan mencegahnya saat itu.

'Shin-chan... Tolong... Jaga Okaa-san...'

Kalimat itu kembali terputar di otaknya. Saat dia menemukan Kazunari sedang dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Saat terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu sehabis winter cup selesai.

"Kau bodoh, Takao. Tidak perlu mengatakannya pun aku akan menjaganya nanodayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be continued.**

NB : Saya tau kalo crita ini NGAYAL banget, jadi mohon dimaafkan ;;_;;. Kalo di aslinya Midorima memang suka sama yang lebih tua, tapi ngga sampe segini :'D sama Takao itu bukan anak satu-satunya, dia punya adik o_o.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kalau ada yang mau baca ;;;_;;; maafkan atas ide absurd saya jadi bkin crita PEDO gini.

And Last, mind to gimme anything about what you're thinking?

Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pain of Unforgettable**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai merambat masuk dalam kelopak matanya. Suara cicitan burung juga membuat

suasana pagi itu menjadi sedikit bersisik. Semua itu berhasil membuat Yuzuki membuka matanya.

Mengusapnya perlahan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah pagi.."

Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah enam. Terlalu pagi untuk Yuzuki bangun karena dia akan berangkat kerja jam sembilan. Namun karena merasa dia tidak akan bisa kembali tidur, Yuzuki bangkit berdiri dan mulai merapikan futon yang digunakannya untuktidur. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berencana untuk mencuci muka.

Tetapi saat berjalan melewati ruang tamu, seorang pemuda yang tidur disana mengejutkannya. Tidur tanpa alas futon atau apapun, dan menggunakan jas sekolahnya sebagai selimut. Bisa-bisa dia masuk angin kalau tidur seperti itu.

"Shin-chan?!"

Dengan segera Yuzuki menuju kearah pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu. Terdapat kantung mata dibawah mata Shintarou. Membuat Yuzuki mengerti pasti kemarin dia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup.

Pasti karena pemuda itu terus terjaga hingga dirinya

tidur.

"Shin-chan.. Bangun.."

Yuzuki mengguncangkan badan pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak tega membangunkannya. Tetapi mengingat jika Shintarou tidak pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin..

Itu semua salahnya..

Shintarou menunggunya hingga selesai mandi. Tidak hanya itu, Shintarou juga menyuruhnya agar cepat tidur. Yuzuki sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah, namun pemuda hijau itu tetap bandel.

**'Aku akan disini sampai kau tertidur nanodayo'**

Itulah yang dikatakan Shintarou kemarin. Dan Yuzuki mengerti jika itu adalah salahnya. Jika saja Shintarou tidak menemukan dirinya sedang menangis dibawah hujan, maka dia tidak akan membuat pemuda itu khawatir dan mengawasinya. Tetapi yang tidak disangkanya adalah pemuda itu sampai bermalam di rumahnya demi menjaganya.

"Shin-chan.. Maaf..."

Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Dirinya merasa bodoh. Karena dirinya, sahabat dari anaknya sampai melakukan semua ini.

"Takao...san?"

"Shin-chan! Maaf sampai membuatmu menginap disini!"

Shintarou mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Didapatinya wajah Yuzuki yang menangis dan cemas didepannya.

"Ada apa, Takao-san?"

"Maafkan aku, Shin-chan.. Gara-gara aku.. Karena aku kau sampai.. Maaf.." Kembali air mata bertambah deras keluar dari pelupuk mata wanita cantik itu. Membuat Shintarou yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega.

"Ini bukan salahmu nanodayo. Aku sendiri yang tertidur disini.."

"A-aku akan memberitahukan kepada orangtuamu jika karena aku kau sampai tidak pulang.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka jika menginap di rumah teman karena hujan. Sebaiknya sebentar lagi aku segera pulang."

"Shin-chan.. Maaf.."

"Jangan meminta maaf terus, itu bukan salahmu. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja sekarang nanodayo."

"Eh tunggu.. Bagaimana kalau Shin-chan sarapan disini saja? Aku akan segera membuat sarapan.."

Wajah Yuzuki berubah menjadi tersenyum meskipun matanya masih menyisakan bekas tangisannya tadi.

Membuat hati Shintarou sedikit lega melihatnya.

Yuzuki masih belum dapat mengeluarkan senyuman yang tidak dipaksakan, tetapi melihatnya seperti ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan melihat tangisannya kemarin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Shin-chan! Aku akan segera memasak sarapan."

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum paksa. Shintarou sendiri heran apakah dia tidak lelah terus menerus mengeluarkan senyum palsu? Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Shintarou tidak lebih dari sahabat anaknya yang telah tiada. Dan kini hanya menjadi pengganti keberadaan anaknya yang telah tiada. Walau tidak sepenuhnya Yuzuki menganggapnya demikian. Hanya saja keberadaan Shintarou, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan saat-saat bersama Kazunari dulu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Shin-chan.." Yuzuki datang dengan membawa nampan di tangannya. Dua buah piring berisi omu rice diletakkannya di sisinya sendiri dan juga Shintarou. Tidak lupa dua buah cangkir berisi teh hangat untuk keduanya.

"Aku hanya bisa memasak ini sekarang. Kalau memasak lainnya bisa-bisa kau menunggu lama. Jadi makanlah, Shin-chan!"

"Terimakasih, Takao-san. Itadakimasu."

Rasanya masih sama. Bumbu yang digunakan tidak berbeda dari tiga bulan lalu Shintarou memakannya.

Saat itu badai salju, membuat Shintarou tidak bisa pulang dan akhirnya menginap di rumah keluarga Takao. Dan Yuzuki juga menghidangkan omu rice untuk sarapan mereka bertiga saat itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak nanodayo.."

"Terimakasih, Kazu-kun!"

Tepat setelah mendengar itu, keduanya sama-sama diam. Shintarou tidak melanjutkan makannya. Wajah Yuzuki pun juga menjadi sedih dan juga merasa bersalah. Kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya.

"A.. Ah.. Ano.. Maaf, Shin-chan.."

Shintarou tidak menyukainya. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengganti anaknya. Tetapi Shintarou lebih tidak ingin untuk marah. Tidak ingin membuat wanita didepannya menjadi semakin sedih.

Yuzuki sudah terlalu rapuh. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yuzuki sampai hancur.

"Takao-san, kalau omu ricenya tidak dimakan itu akan dingin nanodayo."

"E-eeh.. Be-benar.." Dengan canggung Yuzuki memakan omu rice

buatannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ano.. Shin-chan.. Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk apa nanodayo?"

"Untuk semuanya. Maaf, Shin-chan..."

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Takao-san.."

Yuzuki benar-benar merasa pria didepannya ini adalah malaikat. Walaupun sifatnya agak aneh dan tsundere, tetapi dia selalu bersikap baik padanya. Entah berapa kali Yuzuki sudah membuatnya kerepotan, namun Shintarou tidak pernah marah ataupun protes.

Saat sebelum anaknya meninggal, Yuzuki juga sudah mengerti jika Shintarou adalah orang yang baik..

"Gochisou-sama, Takao-san. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang nanodayo."

"A-Ah, baiklah.. Terimakasih, Shin-chan. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf.." Yuzuki ikut berdiri untuk mengantar Shintarou hingga keluar rumahnya. Tidak lupa memberikan payungnya untuk jaga-jaga jika turun hujan.

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya, Takao-san."

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih juga, Shin-chan.."

"Oh ya.." Shintarou membuka tas nya dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu disitu. Mencarinya beberapa saat dan setelah menemukannya dia mengeluarkan tangannya. "Ini untukmu, Takao-san."

"Eh?"

"Lucky item untuk cancer hari ini nanodayo. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari kemarin."

Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk babi merah muda diletakkan Shintarou pada telapak tangan Yuzuki. Ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya pria muda ini memberikan lucky item padanya. Zodiak mereka sama, dan setiap saat Shintarou bertemu dengannya maka dia akan memberikan lucky item yang serupa dengan yang dibawanya.

Yuzuki menggenggam erat gantungan kunci itu. Memberikan senyumannya pada pemuda didepannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shin-chan."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Takao-

san.."

"Itterashai, Shin-chan.."

Setelah melambaikan tangannya dan melihat pemuda itu mulai menjauh, Yuzuki kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Membersihkan piring yang digunakannya tadi bersama Shintarou untuk makan serta sedikit membersihkan rumah yang agak berdebu itu.

Hanya satu tempat yang sering dibersihkan Yuzuki dengan rajin. Yaitu altar Takao Kazunari.

"Ohayou, Kazu-kun.."

Seperti biasanya, Yuzuki akan memulai paginya dengan menyapa anaknya. Mendoakannya dan juga memberikan makanan didepan altar. Lalu membersihkannya setiap hari hingga terlihat mengkilap. Tempat yang bisa dibilang paling bersih di rumahnya adalah altar ini..

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kazu-kun?" Yuzuki berbicara sendiri sambil tersenyum penuh luka. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa bagaimana menampilkan senyum yang alami dan tulus.

"Kau tau, Kazu-kun.. Okaa-san telah merepotkan Shin-chan lagi. Dia sampai menginap disini gara-gara kemarin Okaa-san menangis. Shin-chan benar-benar baik ya?"

Yuzuki terus berceloteh. Walaupun dia menceritakan semua itu dengan senyuman, wajahnya tidak dapat berbohong. Tingkat kesedihan terus bertambah di wajahnya hampir setiap saat.

"Nee.. Kazu-kun.. Okaa-san benar-benar payah ya? Bahkan Okaa-san sampai merepotkan teman Kazu-kun.."

Dipeluknya pigura kecil yang berisikan foto anaknya itu. Air mata kembali berlinang dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Karena itu.. Kapan kau akan menjemput Okaa-san, Kazu-kun? Okaa-san hanya bisa terus menjadi beban bagi orang-orang sekitar.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi mau kemana?"

"Kedai okonomiyaki lagi?"

"Bosan.. Yang lain saja. Ngg.. Maji burger?"

"Kita bisa bertemu Seirin disana."

"Kalau begitu kedai ramen saja."

Setelah berdebat kecil, empat siswa Shuutoku yang telah berganti seragam sekolah awal itu akhirnya berjalan. Lebih tepatnya hanya tiga dari mereka yang berdebat tempat makan. Otsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi dan Kimura Shinnosuke. Mereka berencana untuk makan malam bersama di suatu tempat setelah latihan hari itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

"Oi Midorima. Hari ini kau membawa barang.. Yang

cukup girly?"

"Selama itu lucky item aku tidak peduli nanodayo."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Midorima!"

Memang benar. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya tetap sama. Hanya saja yang membuat tidak sama adalah hilangnya satu orang diantara mereka semua.

"Oh ya, Midorima.. Bagaimana kabar Yuzuki oba-san?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Karena kau yang paling akrab dengannya! Dan juga.. Sifatmu.. Errrr.. Berubah baik kalau didekatnya."

Kata-kata seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi sukses membuat wajah Shintarou sedikit memerah. Namun dengan gaya sok cool dia hanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak berubah sambil tetap membawa gantungan kunci berbentuk babi. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginan didalam dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh senpainya adalah benar.

"Dia masih belum bisa melupakan Takao nanodayo."

"Ahhh.. Begitu ya.. Memang wajar sih.."

Kapten mereka menoleh kearah tiga rekan se timnya itu. "Tetapi.. Aku heran, apa ayah Takao sudah meninggal? Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, Takao bukanlah orang yang tertutup. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang ayahnya."

"Oohh! Benar juga! Tapi.. Apakah tidak ada keluarganya yang datang padanya? Lihatlah, dia begitu tertekan atas kematian Takao! Ayahku juga bilang Yuzuki-san sudah tidak pernah tersenyum lagi saat membeli sayuran atau buah di toko kami."

"Aku baru ingat jika Takao juga sering membeli sayuran di tokomu, Kimura.. Emmm, lalu.. Kau tahu sesuatu, Midorima?"

"Tidak."

Dengan sangat lancar dan tegas dia menjawab pertanyaan senpainya itu. Meskipun Shintarou sebenarnya sangat mengerti apa yang terjadi di keluarga Takao, dan mengapa seorang ayah tidak ada dalam keluarga itu.

Menyadari jika topik pembicaraan mereka membuat suasana sedikit suram, dengan cepat Miyaji menggantinya. Walaupun mereka selalu menjadi suram ketika membicarakan Kazunari, namun semuanya hampir selalu membicarakannya setiap hari.

Berawal dari membicarakan betapa kasihan ibunya, hingga membuat mereka ingat akan kematian Kazunari.

"Konbanwaaa~"

Keempat pemuda itu langsung memasuki kedai ramen yang tidak memiliki pintu itu. Hanya terdapat kain kecil diatasnya. Setelahnya mereka duduk dan memesan makanan seperti biasanya.

Namun tidak pada Shintarou. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berdiri. Kembali mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Oi, Midorima!"

"Aku baru ingat ada urusan nodayo. Selamat malam."

"E-eeh? Oi!"

Ketiga pria muda yang ditinggalkan Shintarou sangat mengerti jika ace mereka berbohong. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

"Itu.."

"Ibunya Takao?"

Mereka melihat Shintarou mengekori Yuzuki yang berjalan dari belakang. Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh si hijau itu, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk tidak langsung menyapanya. Membuat dirinya kini terlihat seperti stalker yang sedang membuntuti seorang wanita.

Ah, Shintarou memang stalker.. Dia selalu mencari tahu tentang wanita didepannya ini. Shintarou tahu tempat dan jam kerjanya, makanan kesukaannya, dan hal-hal lain. Bahkan sering kali mengintip kedalam rumah keluarga Takao saat dia melewatinya. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan memasang sebuah CCTV di rumah Takao diam-diam agar bisa memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Yuzuki.

Baik, itu berlebihan. Meskipun Shintarou sempat memiliki keinginan itu agar mencegah wanita itu kembali melakukan tindakan yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik atau mesum, namun untuk mengawasi wanita itu dari tindakan berbahayanya.

Shintarou terus membuntutinya. Mengikutinya berjalan kemanapun dan memastikan wanita itu tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Walau sebenarnya Shintarou tidak perlu menyembunyikan dirinya seperti itu. Yuzuki pasti tidak akan menyadarinya dengan pikiran yang hampir selalu kosong itu. Hingga akhirnya dia memasuki sebuah kawasan pemakaman.

Kini Shintarou mengerti alasan mengapa Yuzuki membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Pasti untuk mengunjungi makam anaknya yang hampir setiap hari didatanginya itu. Walau setiap hari dia selalu berdoa dan membersihkan altar Kazunari, tetapi wanita itu juga sering mendatangi makam anaknya itu.

"Kazu-kun.."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuzuki, tetapi hal yang dilakukannya benar-benar aneh. Mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya akan heran. Mengapa saat hari sudah mulai malam begini dia datang ke kuburan sendirian? Yuzuki meletakkan bunga yang baru dibelinya didepan nisan Kazunari. Hanya terus diam memperhatikannya tanpa melakukan apapun. Memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya menggambarkan betapa hancur hatinya.

Terus melakukan itu didepan nisan anaknya. Hingga akhirnya titik-titik air dari langit mulai turun dan bertambah deras. Tetapi Yuzuki tetap diam dan tidak meninggalkan makam anaknya itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau disini terus nanodayo."

Air hujan kini tidak mengenainya. Ada sebuah penghalang diatasnya dan kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya.

"Shin...chan?"

"Hhh.. Kau tidak boleh diam disini terus. Ayo pulang, Takao-san."

Shintarou menarik tangan wanita dewasa dibawahnya untuk berdiri. Sambil tetap membuat tubuh mereka berdua dekat agar tidak keluar dari jangkauan payung.

"Shin-chan.. Kenapa.."

"Aku melihatmu berjalan kemari nanodayo."

"Kau seperti stalker, Shin-chan!" Kembali sebuah tertawa palsu terlontar dari bibir wanita itu. Shintarou hanya mendesah malas sambil tetap memperhatikan Yuzuki.

"Kita harus pulang nanodayo."

Melihat pemuda di depannya menjadi serius seperti ini, akhirnya dia pasrah dan mengikuti Shintarou.

"Maaf, Shin-chan.. Kau jadi harus berbagi payung denganku."

"Tidak masalah. Pada dasarnya ini adalah payung milikmu nanodayo."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya saat perjalanan itu. Shintarou bukanlah orang yang memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan wanita disampingnya ini sedang dalam kondisi tidak akan memulai pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar suara air hujan yang turun dan percikan air akibat langkah mereka. Terus begitu hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Takao.

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan.. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tidak masalah nanodayo."

"Pakailah payung itu lagi sampai ke rumah, Shin-chan! Jaa-nee.."

"A-ah... Aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

"Tentu. Itterashai, Shin-chan.."

Shintarou berhenti sebentar sampai memastikan wanita itu kembali masuk dalam rumahnya. Lalu berjalan sekitar tiga meter dan memperhatikan rumah itu diam-diam. Dia tidak ingin hal seperti kemarin kembali terulang.

Karena itu meski terlihat seperti stalker, Shintarou akan tetap melakukannya. Shintarou akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga wanita dewasa yang dicintainya itu agar tetap aman. Keinginan untuk melindungi Yuzuki sangat besar dalam dirinya. Membahagiakan wanita itu juga menjadi salah satu keinginan didalam dirinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Midorima Shintarou jatuh cinta pada wanita berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana hati Yuzuki sepertinya agak baik. Setelah menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siangnya saat kerja nanti, dia langsung menuju kearah halaman depan rumahnya dan menyapu tempat itu. Sejak anaknya meninggal, dirinya menjadi jarang membersihkannya. Waktunya terus digunakannya untuk berziarah ke makam Kazunari setiap harinya dan juga berbincang sendiri didepan altar anaknya.

Memang terdengar seperti orang gila. Namun itu adalah wujud sakit yang diterima oleh Yuzuki. Sakit karena kehilangan anak satu-satunya.

Keluarga satu-satunya...

"Ohayou, Takao-san."

"Shin-chan.. Ohayou.. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan payung ini nanodayo. Te-terima kasih, Takao-san.."

"Ah.. Shin-chan.. Hari ini aku kelebihan membuat bekal. Kau bawa saja ya untuk makan siangmu?"

"Tidak perlu nodayo. Aku bisa membeli makanan kantin nanti.."

"Jangan begitu, Shin-chan.. Terima saja. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya.."

Shintarou terus menatap Yuzuki. Lagi-lagi seperti ini..

"Kumohon ya, Shin-chan.."

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi nodayo."

Yuzuki tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia meminta Shintarou untuk menunggu sebentar dan segera

masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mengambil kotak bentou. Sejak awal dia sudah menyiapkan dua buah.

Hal ini juga bukan pertama kalinya bagi Shintarou. Yuzuki beberapa kali memintanya untuk memakan bekal buatannya dengan alasan dia membuat terlalu banyak atau lebih.

Membuat untuk dua orang. Untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Kazunari.

Kebiasaan itu masih belum hilang walau dia sendiri mengerti jika anaknya sudah tidak ada di rumah itu lagi. Shintarou tau itu. Lagi-lagi wanita itu masih belum melupakan anaknya.

"Maaf menunggu, Shin-chan. Ini ambilah.. Jangan lupa dihabiskan ya."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Takao-san. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai, Shin-chan.."

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Baru dia berjalan delapan langkah, Shintarou kembali berbalik dan mendekati

Yuzuki. "Ada apa lagi, Shin-chan?"

"Lucky item untuk hari ini." Sebuah boneka berbentuk ayam dengan badan bulat diserahkan Shintarou pada Yuzuki. Membuat Yuzuki tersenyum tipis melihat benda yang baru saja diterimanya itu.

"Terimakasih, Shin-chan.."

Setelah itu Shintarou benar-benar berjalan menuju Shuutoku. Terus memegang kotak bekal itu dan memakannya di atas atap sekolah saat waktunya makan siang.

"Jadi Midorima.."

"Apa nanodayo?"

Tiga kakak kelasnya itu memandang kotak makan miliknya sambil tertegun.

Kotak itu..

"Ini milik Takao bukan?"

"Ibunya memintaku untuk membawa bekal buatannya karena dia membuat lebih nodayo."

Sejenak, Miyaji menghadap ke belakang dan menutup mulutnya. Menahan agar tertawa tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Lalu kembali menghadap kearah Shintarou dan berdehem pelan. Kotak makan itu sempat dipakai oleh Kazunari. Bahkan motif kain pembungkusnya saja mirip. Membuat siapa saja yang mengerti, akan langsung tahu jika itu milik seorang Takao Kazunari.

"Tapi kau akrab sekali ya dengan Yuzuki-san, Midorima."

Mereka bertiga ikut duduk diatap sekolah disamping Shintarou. Biasanya Kazunari akan menemani pemuda hijau itu makan diatas sana. Mengingat label 'aneh' yang melekat pada dirinya, karena itu hanya Kazunari yang dekat dengannya.

"Dan kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba kau pulang, Midorima?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Atau.. Kau melihat orang yang kau taksir?"

Saat itu juga sumpit yang dipegang Shintarou dijatuhkannya. Apa kemarin tiga senpainya ini

mengikutinya diam-diam? Atau melihatnya? Namun dengan gaya sok elitnya, dia malah mengambil sumpit itu dan membenarkan posisi kacamata yang tidak berubah. "Aku hanya ada urusan mendadak nodayo."

Sekali lagi Miyaji hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Jelas- jelas kemarin dia mengikuti Yuzuki diam-diam. Jadi itu urusan mendadaknya? Namun dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Sepertinya suasana hati Yuzuki-san membaik ya?"

"Benar juga! Dilihat dari isi bentoumu begini.. Sepertinya dia membuatnya dengan semangat.."

Salah. Semua yang dikatakan oleh senpainya itu salah. Suasana Yuzuki bukan membaik. Hanya saja dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya membuat bekal untuk Kazunari. Bahkan lauk yang terdapat didalamnya adalah lauk yang sering dimakan oleh Kazunari.

Shintarou mengambil tamagoyaki terakhir miliknya. Setelah memastikan kotak itu benar-benar bersih, dia menutupnya dan kembali membungkusnya. Sambil berharap semoga Yuzuki akan senang jika dia menghabiskan makanannya seperti itu.

"Apa kalian tidak kembali nodayo? Jam makan siang

sudah hampir habis."

"Ah.. Kau bisa kembali terlebih dahulu Midorima."

Shintarou tidak menjawab. Dia pun lanjut berjalan dan

meninggalkan mereka.

Shintarou benar-benar tidak mengerti jika para senpainya menyuruhnya kembali terlebih dahulu hanya karena ingin membicarakannya. Bukan dalam artian membicarakannya tentang hal buruk, tetapi sebaliknya.

Bagaimana Shintarou begitu perhatian terhadap Yuzuki.

"Midorima benar-benar mengingat pesan Takao.."

"Dan melakukannya.."

Diam-diam ketiga senpainya tersebut tersenyum. Mengingat sifat Shintarou yang selalu saja malu-malu padahal sebenarnya pemuda itu menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap wanita dewasa itu.

"Tapi biarlah.."

"Eh?"

"Biarkan Midorima yang akan membawa Yuzuki-san menuju masa depannya.. Hanya dia yang dapat melakukannya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Shintarou menunggu didepan sebuah rumah bermodel kuno dengan tulisan 'Takao' tersebut. Sesekali dirinya melirik jam tangannya, namun setelah itu kembali menunggu. Mengingat apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh wanita dewasa itu, mungkin sekarang dirinya sedang berada di makam anaknya. Shintarou kembali diam dan memandangi boneka yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Shin-chan?"

Yuzuki yang dari jauh melihat pemuda hijau itu segera mempercepat jalannya. Pasti Shintarou telah menunggunya dari tadi entah kenapa.

"Awas-"

**BRUK**

Belum selesai Shintarou memperingatkan Yuzuki, dirinya sudah terlanjur jatuh tersandung batu. Dengan segera Shintarou langsung berjalan kearahnya dan membantu Yuzuki berdiri. Ikut mengambil barang-barang Yuzuki yang terjatuh dan memungutnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Shin-chan.."

"Tidak masalah nanodayo. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Takao-san..?"

Yuzuki mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil pada pemuda hijau didepannya ini. Dia pun berusaha berdiri lalu membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit terkena tanah. Pandangannya tertuju pada kotak makan yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna pink. Bungkusnya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Dan juga sedikit isi dari makanan didalam situ sudah mulai keluar.

Baru saja Yuzuki akan menunduk lagi untuk mengambil kotak itu..

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, Takao-san?"

Kotak bekal itu sudah berada di tangan Shintarou. Dia membenarkan tutupnya lalu menatap Yuzuki dengan tatapan serius dan sedikit tajam. Walau terpancar sedikit kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Te-tentu saja bekerja, Shin-chan.."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak memakan bekalmu sendiri? Beratnya masih sama seperti milikku saat aku belum memakannya."

Kini Shintarou benar-benar terlihat marah. Marah dengan Yuzuki yang tidak memakan bekalnya sama sekali. Apa dia ingin sakit? Ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Sudah seringkali Shintarou menemukan wanita ini tidak memakan bekal makan siangnya sendiri.

"Shi-Shin-chan.. Itu tadi.. Aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Dan karena terlalu asyik bekerja, aku jadi lupa untuk makan siang.."

Bohong. Itulah yang Shintarou ketahui dari perkataannya. Yuzuki bukannya lupa, namun sengaja melewatkan makan siangnya karena tidak ingin. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak peduli mau wanita didepannya jauh lebih tua darinya, Shintarou menariknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Membersihkan bentou yang terjatuh mubazir tadi karena sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi. Lalu dengan tidak sopannya mengambil sendiri peralatan masak yang ada di rumah itu.

"Shin-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shintarou tidak menjawab. Yang dilakukannya hanya memasak air panas dan mengambil mie instant ukuran besar dalam cup yang telah disediakan. Setelah itu menyiapkan mie instant itu hingga siap dimakan dan membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana Yuzuki menunggu.

"Aku buruk dalam memasak. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidak makan nodayo.."

"Shin-chan.. tapi.. Ini terlalu banyak.."

Yuzuki memang belum pernah makan mie instant dengan ukuran sebesar itu. Mie instant itu adalah milik Kazunari yang belum sempat dimakannya hingga sekarang.

"Habiskan. Kau sudah bekerja seharian, Takao-san. Tubuhmu memerlukan makanan nanodayo."

Melihat pandangan serius dari Shintarou dan juga merasa pemuda itu tidak akan pulang sebelum dia menghabiskannya, akhirnya Yuzuki pasrah dan mulai membuka sumpit untuk memakannya.

"Apa Shin-chan tidak mau?"

"Keluargaku sudah menyiapkan makan malam nodayo.."

"Aah.. Kalau begitu apa tidak sebaiknya Shin-chan pu-"

"Tidak sampai aku memastikan kau menghabiskan makanmu nodayo."

Yuzuki pasrah. Pemuda didepannya memang sangat keras kepala disaat-saat tertentu. Mengingat dia sudah merepotkan Shintarou tempo hari, kali ini dia tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir lagi. Tidak boleh membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah yang dibuat karena ulahnya lagi. Dengan segera Yuzuki berusaha menghabiskan mie instant itu walau terasa sedikit hambar baginya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Shin-chan.."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu nodayo. Dan juga, Takao-san. Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi.."

Tidak menjawab perkataan dari Shintarou, Yuzuki malah menunduk. Membuat pemuda didepannya sedikit heran.

"Takao-san?"

"Nee.. Shin-chan.."

Yuzuki mengankat wajahnya. Berusaha menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat dipaksakan. Dia berusaha senyum agar dapat mengutarakan perasaannya dengan baik. "Kau benar-benar mengingat pesan Kazu-kun sebelum dia pergi bukan?"

**Shin-chan****…**** Tolong****…**** Jaga Okaa-san****…****.**

"Begini, Shin-chan.. Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan semua itu.. Kau tidak perlu lagi mengawasiku, bahkan memastikanku makan seperti ini."

Shintarou tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba wanita ini

mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?

"Kau tidak perlu datang lagi kemari,Shin-chan.. Aku berjanji akan makan dengan baik.. dan juga aku bisa merawat diriku.. Karena itu, Shin-chan tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi.. Jangan terbebani dengan kata-kata Kazu-kun, oke?" Kembali Yuzuki tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. Berharap pemuda ini tidak akan lagi dibuat kerepotan olehnya. "Sudah malam, Shin-chan! Sebaiknya kau pulang.. Hati-

hati di jalan.."

Masih tersenyum. Yuzuki masih saja tersenyum. Sementara Shintarou tetap saja diam dan tidak membalas perkataannya.

Yuzuki benar-benar..

"Oyasumi, Takao-san.."

Shintarou meninggalkan rumah itu. Pulang ke rumahnya seperti apa yang diminta Yuzuki. Sementara itu Yuzuki masih berdiri didepan pagarnya dan melambaikan tangan sambil berkata itterasshai.

Tetapi..

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yuzuki-san…" guman Shintarou pelan.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

.

.

.

.

Ehem.. Saya ingin mengucapkan trimakasih sebelumnya

buat yang mau baca, review, bahkan di fave! :') Saya

bener-bener terharu masih ada yang mau baca fic

dengan ide PEDO dan gila seperti ini, maafkan otak

saya yang memang ga bisa berpikir normal ya ;;_;;

Arigatou!^o^


	3. Chapter 3

"Begini, Shin-chan.. Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan semua itu.. Kau tidak perlu lagi mengawasiku, bahkan memastikanku makan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak perlu datang lagi kemari,Shin-chan.. Aku berjanji akan makan dengan baik.. dan juga aku bisa merawat diriku.. Karena itu, Shin-chan tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi.. Jangan terbebani dengan kata-kata Kazu-kun, oke?"

.

.

**The Pain of Unforgettable**

**Chapter 3**

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao's Mom (OC)**

**Warning: Death Takao, Pedo, Shota, 15 age gap, etc.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

Semua kalimat dan ucapan Yuzuki itu masih saja memenuhi otaknya. Meskipun tampaknya Shintarou baik-baik saja, mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar, serta latihan basket seperti biasanya, dalam pikirannya hal yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu masih saja terus berputar didalam otaknya. Dia dan Yuzuki tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu.

**'Jangan terbebani dengan kata-kata Kazu-kun, oke?'**

Salah. Yuzuki benar-benar salah. Shintarou tidak terbebani dengan kata-kata Kazunari. Dia melakukan semua ini atas keinginannya. Dia melakukan semuanya tulus dari dalam hatinya. Dia ingin wanita itu bisa lepas dari belenggu kematian anaknya dan kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

(Shin..)

Apa yang bisa membuat wanita itu lepas dari bebannya?

(Onii-chan..)

Kazunari. Jika Kazunari kembali, pasti wanita itu akan bahagia.

(Shintarou.)

(Onii-chan.)

Tetapi.. Sangat tidak mungkin bukan untuk mengembalikan Kazunari kembali ke dunia?

"SHINTAROU/ONII-CHAN!"

Suara triakan dari ibu serta adiknya itu membuyarkan Shintarou dari lamunan nistanya. Sejenak dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum bertanya ada apa.

"Onii-chan! Kau jadi aneh! Sejak tadi aku dan Kaa-san memanggilmu!"

"Benar, Shin! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terus melamun disaat kami memanggilmu!"

"Apa Onii-chan habis ditolak?"

**JLEB**

Kata-kata adiknya barusan cukup menusuk kedalam hati Shintarou. Sebenarnya ucapan adiknya itu tidak sepenuhnya betul, namun juga tidak salah. Memang rasanya Shintarou seperti baru saja ditolak.

"Shiinnnn?" Ibunya melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Shintarou. Kembali memastikan apa putranya itu baik-baik saja.

"Ah.. Ada apa nodayo?"

"Jadi kata-kata adikmu itu benar ya? Kau baru saja ditolak?"

Wajah Shintarou langsung memerah. "T-tentu saja tidak nodayo!"

"Ahahahahahaha! Wajah Onii-chan merah!"

"Diamlah! Jadi ada apa kalian memanggilku?"

"Awalnya Kaa-san ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket... Tapi rasanya kau sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik ya? Apa kau sakit?" Ibu Shintarou memeriksa kening putranya itu, namun suhunya normal-normal saja.

"Aku tidak sakit nodayo." Sekali lagi Shintarou membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak berubah. "Akan kubelikan."

"EEEHHH?!"

Tentu saja adik Shintarou dan ibunya itu terkejut. Selama ini Shintarou tidak pernah begitu saja menyetujuinya. Tetapi kali ini pemuda hijau itu langsung menyetujuinya tanpa basa-basi tsunderenya seperti biasa. Akhirnya beberapa lembar uang serta daftar belanjaan sampai di tangan Shintarou. "Onegaishimasu, Shin.. Itterasshai.."

"Onii-chan, jangan lupa belikan aku maiubo seperti biasanya!"

Shintarou segera menuju pintu keluar rumahnya dan memakai sepatu. Setelah itu segera berjalan menuju supermarket sesuai tujuannya. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar itu akan membuat pikirannya sedikit jernih.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Shintarou untuk sampai ke supermarket. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja sepuluh menit maka dirinya akan sampai ke supermarket dimana ibunya belanja biasanya. Shintarou segera mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan berjalan kearah tempat-tempat yang menjual barang sesuai daftar belanjaan ibunya.

Sampai...

"Shin-chan?"

Yuzuki menyapanya. Wanita itu sedang belanja beberapa macam sayuran yang sepertinya untuk bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya. Walau jumlahnya tidak banyak, namun dari porsinya itu lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya.

"Konbanwa, Takao-san."

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Shin-chan! Sedang belanja untuk makan malam?"

"Begitulah.."

Shintarou masih saja tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata wanita didepannya beberapa hari lalu. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wanita itu berkata untuk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Berkat itulah dia masih saja bingung bagaimana menghadapi Yuzuki.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Shin-chan! Sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu.." Yuzuki pun kembali berjalan ke kasir dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Shintarou hanya bisa diam dan membeku untuk sesaat. Wanita itu adalah orang yang sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu wajah apa yang harus dipasangnya ketika bertemu Yuzuki. Namun hatinya juga lega. Melihat wanita itu tidak apa-apa dan berbelanja bahan makanan disini, membuat hati Shintarou sedikit lega. Setidaknya wanita itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang diucapkannya beberapa hari lalu.

Yuzuki mulai mengurus dirinya sendiri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.."

Yuzuki masih saja mengucapkan hal itu meskipun kini tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan segera berjalan memasuki ruang tamunya. Dimana altar Kazunari berada disana. "Tadaima, Kazu-kun.." Ucapnya lagi.

"Okaa-san membeli bahan makanan kesukaanmu lagi. Jadi tunggu sebentar ya.."

Yuzuki segera pergi ke dapur sambil membawa kantong plastik supermarket tadi. Memasak makanan kesukaan putranya seperti biasanya yang berujung hanya diletakkan didepan altar.

"Omatase, Kazu-kun.." Yuzuki meletakkan semangkuk kimchi yang dibawanya dan diletakkan didepan altar Kazunari. Setelah itu dirinya ikut duduk didepannya.

Masakan yang baru saja dibuatnya itu, hanya untuk Kazunari. Bukan untuk mengisi perutnya..

"Nee, Kazu-kun.. Tadi Okaa-san bertemu dengan Shin-chan.. Setelah beberapa hari ini Okaa-san tidak bertemu dengannya.." Ada tawa kecil yang terdengar dipaksakan dari suaranya.

"Tapi syukurlah.. Dengan begini Shin-chan tidak akan terbebani oleh Okaa-san lagi.. Shin-chan terlalu baik, benar begitu bukan?"

Yuzuki tetap tersenyum didepan altar anaknya itu sambil berbincang-bincang. Tidak merasakan lapar meskipun sejak tadi pagi dirinya belum makan sama sekali.

"Jujur.. Okaa-san tidak mengerti.. Kenapa Shin-chan mau mengurus wanita merepotkan seperti Okaa-san? Padahal dia bisa menggunakan waktunya itu untuk belajar atau hal yang lainnya daripada untuk mengurus Okaa-san. Benar begitu bukan?"

Foto Kazunari yang dibingkai dengan frame foto berbahan kayu itu diambil oleh Yuzuki. "Tetapi teman-teman Kazu-kun yang lain juga baik.. Kimura-san dan anaknya masih tetap menyapa Okaa-san meskipun Okaa-san sudah tidak pernah membeli buah disana lagi. Selain itu Miyaji-kun juga menyapa Okaa-san disaat kita bertemu di suatu tempat.. Teman-teman Kazu-kun benar-benar baik ya?"

Air mata kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata wanita itu. Namun bibirnya masih melengkung keatas. Menunjukkan senyumannya yang benar-benar dipaksakan.

"Karena itu.. Kenapa Kazu-kun harus pergi terlebih dahulu? Padahal... Kau mempunyai banyak teman.. Dan juga.. Kamu masih bisa meraih mimpimu.. Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu.. Okaa-san sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.." Katanya lagi dengan isak tangis yang semakin deras.

"Nee.. Kazu-kun.. Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Shintarou berjalan pulang kearah rumahnya seperti biasa setelah kegiatan klub basket. Dirinya masih mengingat jelas kejadian beberapa hari lalu disaat dirinya bertemu dengan Yuzuki. Teringat saat Yuzuki membeli bahan makanan saat itu.

Semua itu.. Untuk dirinya bukan?

Saat itu Shintarou cukup lega karena dia kira wanita itu mulai memperhatikan dirinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kekhawatiran mulai menggerogoti otaknya. Apa benar Yuzuki membeli semua itu untuk dirinya?

Sial. Seharusnya Shintarou meletakkan CCTV diam-diam di rumah Yuzuki dan memantaunya. Memikirkannya hanya semakin membuat dirinya khawatir. Apa setelah ini dia harus mengunjunginya lagi? Tetapi saat itu Yuzuki mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak perlu datang lagi. Apa wanita itu tidak senang dengan kehadirannya?

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya keajaiban terjadi..

Lamunan Shintarou terhenti karena melihat sosok wanita yang dipikirkannya selama ini, sedang berada didepannya.

"Takao-san?"

"A-aah.. Konbanwa, Shin-chan.."

Shintarou memperhatikan wanita dewasa itu yang membawa kardus berisikan beberapa barang. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Takao-san.. Itu.."

"Begitulah. Aku baru saja dipecat dari tempat kerjaku.." Kata Yuzuki sambil tersenyum pahit.

Dugaan Shintarou benar. Orang yang membawa pulang barang-barang seperti itu biasanya dia mengalami pemecatan. Shintarou juga dapat membayangkan apa yang membuat wanita ini dipecat. Pasti karena pikirannya yang sangat terbebeani itu.

"Takao-san.."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Shin-chan! Aku harus membereskan semua ini. Jaa-nee.." Dan wanita itu kembali meninggalkan Shintarou.

Dan lagi-lagi Shintarou hanya bisa diam sambil melihat wanita itu berjalan membelakanginya dan menjauh..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah-tengah kegiatannya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, Shintarou merasa ponselnya bergetar. Dan saat melihat layarnya, dia jadi ragu mengangkatnya atau tidak karena sang penelpon adalah senpai yang berulang kali mengancamnya akan melempar kepalanya dengan nanas. Kali ini ada apa gerangan? Akhirnya Shintarou memilih untuk mengangkatnya daripada dia harus dilempar nanas. Setidaknya yang menelpon bukanlah pemuda kuning pengganggu dari kaijou itu.

"Ada apa, Miyaji-san?"

"Kau titip dua buah postcard miu-miu-chan bukan? Tadi aku sudah membelinya!"

"Ah, begitu. Terima kasih banyak. Besok pagi aku akan mengambilnya dikelasmu karena itu merupakan lucky itemku besok nodayo."

"Oke..! Oh ya, Midorima.. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yuzuki oba-san?"

**JLEB**

Pertanyaan Miyaji serasa menusuk hatinya kembali. Kenapa hal itu yang harus dipertanyakan olehnya?

"K-ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu nodayo?!"

"Ah tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat membeli merchandise miu-miu. Dia hanya terus berdiri didepan palang penjaga rel kereta api.."

Shintarou membesarkan matanya. Dekat rel kereta api katanya?

"Dia hanya terus diam.. Tetapi saat aku menyapanya, dia juga membalas sambil tersenyum. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukannya disana ya? Apa dia mau membeli okono-"

"Miyaji-san. Ada didekat rel kereta api dimana?"

"E-eeh? Didekat kedai okonomiyaki langanan kita.."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Shintarou segera menutup telepon genggamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kaki jenjangnya yang panjang itu sedikit berlari dan turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sepatu perginya dengan cepat dipakainya dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Berlari secepat mungkin kearah sebuah rumah tradisional jepang yang ternyata tidak ada seorang pun di rumah itu. Shintarou segera beralih ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Miyaji sambil berharap wanita itu masih ada disana.

Shintarou terus berlari. Dalam hati dia juga terus berdoa pada Kami-sama yang berada diatas agar selalu melindungi wanita itu. Memang Shintarou tidak ingin berpikir negatif. Namun bisa saja Yuzuki berada didekat rel kereta api untuk..

Dan dugaannya benar..

Yuzuki sedang berdiri diatas rel kereta api dengan senyuman yang sangat menyakitkan di wajahnya.

Portal pembatas berwarna kuning sudah ditutup, dan lampu yang bertujuan untuk memberi tahukan kereta segera lewat juga terus berkedip. Sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama kereta akan segera melewati rel itu.

Shintarou tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya atau orang yang mencegahnya melewati pembatas itu. Kakinya terus berlari dan mendorong tubuh wanita yang berada diatas rel itu hingga tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah. Dan dapat dipastikan jika ada sedikit luka lecet di tubuh keduanya.

Yuzuki membuka matanya. Angin yang berasal dari laju kereta api dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok yang mendorongnya ke tanah itu.

"Sh.. Shi-Shin-chan?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Dia masih saja diam diatas tubuh Yuzuki. Membuat Yuzuki takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Shintarou..

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyelamatkannya...

"Shin-chan?! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Shin-chan?!"

"BODOH!"

Suara berat dari pemuda itu kini berteriak. Dari suaranya Yuzuki bisa tahu jika Shintarou kini sedang marah. Tetapi juga ada nada kekhawatiran didalam suaranya..

"Shi.. Shin-chan.. Maaf.."

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?! Kenapa kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri disaat orang yang kehilangan nyawanya saja masih ingin hidup?! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?!"

Air mata Yuzuki kembali mengalir. Dia memang ingin mengakhiri semuanya.. Tetapi tidak pernah terbesit di otaknya jika pemuda diatasnya kini akan terlibat.

"Aku... Hidupku sudah tidak berguna, Shin-chan.. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan terbebani oleh Kazu-kun.."

"BODOH!" Dan lagi-lagi Shintarou berteriak. "Kau pikir aku melakukannya karena Takao yang memintanya?!"

Mata Yuzuki membesar mendengarnya. Jadi.. Shintarou memperhatikannya selama ini atas keinginannya sendiri?

"Tetapi.. Aku sudah tidak berguna, Shin-chan.. Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.." Yuzuki semakin terisak. "Bahkan... Keluargaku membuangku.. Aku sendirian, Shin-chan.. Aku.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kazu-kun.."

"Masih ada aku disini, Yuzuki-san!"

Suara teriakan Shintarou barusan kembali mengejutkan Yuzuki. Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya Shintarou memanggilnya dengan Yuzuki..

"Masih ada aku disini.." Shintarou mempererat tangannya yang menahan tubuh Yuzuki seraya memeluknya. "Kau tidak sendirian.. Aku disini, Yuzuki-san.."

**'Aku disini..'**

Apa maksudnya itu?

Setelah sekian lama, inilah yang pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan padanya jika dia tidak sendirian..

Apa Yuzuki bisa sedikit berharap?

"Shin-chan.." Kedua tangannya dilingkarkannya pada leher Shintarou. "Gomenasai.."

Dan itu akan menjadi awal baru untuk keduanya...

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Saya mngucapkan SANGAT AMAT BANYAK TERIMA KASIH bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, bahkan di fave review hingga follow :')**

**Untuk penyebab kematian Takao blm saya britau skrg ya hehehe :'D**

**Please wait for next chapter :)**

**Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pain of Unforgettable**

**Chapter 4**

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao's Mom (OC)**

**Warning: Death Takao, Pedo, Shota, 15 age gap, etc.**

**Sebelum mulai, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Midorima Shintarou :D meskipun saya nggak buat birthday ficnya :') **

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan hati-hati Shintarou membersihkan luka Yuzuki dan kemudian mengolesinya dengan obat. Tidak ada rintihan kesakitan atau sebagainya dari Yuzuki. Dia hanya tetap tenang hingga sang pemuda hijau menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Terima kasih Shin-chan.. Sekarang biarkan aku mengobati lukamu.."

Kini peralatan p3k beralih pada Yuzuki. Nalurinya sebagai wanita untuk mengobati juga tidak kalah dengan Shintarou yang mewarisi kemampuan medis ayahnya. Disaat Kazunari masih kecil, Yuzuki sering mengobati lukanya seperti ini. Mereka berdua beruntung Yuzuki masih menyimpan alat-alat medis seperti ini. Shintarou hampir tidak percaya jika wanita yang tidak memperhatikan dirinya itu masih menyimpan kotak p3k seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai, Shin-chan!"

"Ah.. Arigatou, Takao-san.."

"Eehh? Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Takao-san'? Panggil aku Yuzuki seperti tadi, Shin-chan!" Ada nada menggoda khas Kazunari didalamnya. Meskipun selama ini wajah Yuzuki sangat murung, namun terkadang wanita itu juga bisa menggoda pemuda didepannya ini.

Kali ini Shintarou benar-benar merasa gugup. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya memanggil 'Yuzuki-san' tanpa sadar tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikirannya? Kenapa dia bisa tanpa sadar memanggilnya seperti itu?

Tampaknya sifat ke-tsundere'an miliknya sudah kembali seperti semula. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pada dirinya sendiri jika dia ingat kejadian tadi. Disaat dirinya memeluk Yuzuki dengan erat. Merasakan betapa rapuhnya wanita yang sempat di rangkulnya tadi.

"Yu... Y-Y-Yu.. Yu-Yuzu...ki...san..." Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menahan malu. Dan betapa gelinya Yuzuki sekarang melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Shintarou.

"Santai saja, Shin-chan! Yuzuki!" Kata Yuzuki lagi dengan semangat. Sepertinya hari ini hatinya terhibur. Meski masih tidak bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti saat Kazunari masih ada, tetapi ini masih jauh lebih baik daripada biasanya.

Dan Shintarou berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengobati luka hati wanita itu.

"Yu-zu-ki, Shin-chan!"

"Y-Yu.. Yu-yu-yuu.. Yuzu-"

**GROWL. **

Tiba-tiba saja bunyi yang berasal dari lambung Yuzuki membuat Shintarou berhenti melafalkan nama wanita itu. Kini dia memandang lurus dan serius wanita didepannya. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada bunyi perut Yuzuki barusan.

"Kau tidak makan lagi?"

"Ehehe.. Begitulah.. Aku.. Lupa.." Jawab Yuzuki yang jelas-jelas adalah bohong. Dirinya bahkan belum makan sejak kemarin. Entah kenapa dirinya masih kuat berjalan kearah rel kereta api.

Shintarou menghela nafas. Dia melirik sebentar kearah kantong plastik belanjaannya. Terdapat sebuah ramen instant ukuran jumbo yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya. Tangan Shintarou segera mengambilnya.

"Aku pinjam dapurnya, Yuzuki-san.." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari wanita itu Shintarou segera beranjak ke dapur. Karena buruk dalam memasak, yang bisa Shintarou lakukan hanya ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memasak air. Shintarou segera mencampurkan bumbu instant dan menunggu hingga ramen itu matang dalam beberapa menit. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah menu yang bagus untuk Yuzuki, mengingat wanita itu jarang sekali memperhatikan kesehatannya. Namun yang dipikirkan Shintarou sekarang adalah agar perut Yuzuki terisi.

"Itadakimasu, Shin-chan.."

Shintarou terus memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu menyantap ramen instantnya. Memperhatikan setiap detik bagaimana ramen instant itu masuk kedalam bibir mungilnya. Memperhatikan setelah itu tangan Yuzuki akan menyeka sedikit kuah yang menetes dari bibirnya.

Oh.. Tampaknya seorang Midorima Shintarou kini menjadi orang mesum..

Beberapa waktu kemudian mata mereka saling bertemu. Kedua manik hijau Shintarou bertemu dengan iris hitam milik Yuzuki. Dan detik berikutnya Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan sesuatu yang ada didalam dadanya itu berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Shin-chan.." Yuzuki tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu.."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih nanodayo, Yuzuki-san." Jari-jari lentiknya kembali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu.

"Soal pekerjaanmu.." Yuzuki menunggu pemuda didepannya selesai bicara. "Aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan."

Yuzuki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, Shin-chan.. Aku akan mencarinya. sendiri. Lagipula.." Yuzuki menoleh sejenak. "Aku berencana untuk menjual rumah ini. Dengan begitu aku akan mendapat uang yang lumayan banyak."

Shintarou tersentak. "Kenapa begitu nanodayo?"

"Rumah ini membuatku terus terkenang dengan Kazu-kun.. Dan juga, aku sudah tidak muda lagi.. Mencari pekerjaan disaat aku hanyalah lulusan SMP saja benar-benar susah kau tahu?" Jelas Yuzuki lagi.

Memang benar. Selama ini Yuzuki hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah toko roti. Mungkin penghasilannya tidak sebanyak ayah Shintarou yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, namun itu cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya beserta Kazunari dan menabung untuk masa depan anaknya. Sebenarnya Shintarou cukup heran, bagaimana dulu Yuzuki bisa membeli rumah? Bagaimanapun juga tanah dan rumah di Jepang tidaklah murah.

"Apa kau yakin, Yuzuki-san?" Tanya Shintarou meyakinkannya. Shintarou mengerti jika rumah ini menjadi saksi atas pertumbuhan Kazunari. Beberapa guratan-guratan di kayu yang menjadi pengukur tingginya, beberapa foto Kazunari yang dipajang di dinding sejak dia bayi, hingga beberapa penghargaan yang pernah diraih oleh Kazunari. Semua menjadi saksi atas kehidupan yang pernah Kazunari jalani.

Yuzuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin.. Aku bisa memulai usahaku sendiri nanti? Meskipun aku ini bodoh.. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan nantinya.. Aku ini hanya orang tidak berguna, Shin-chan.. Hehehe."

Shintarou ingin protes. Dia ingin mengatakan pada wanita didepannya kalau dia bukanlah orang bodoh. Tetapi lidahnya kelu. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah diam. Dia akan membuktikan padanya jika dirinya bukanlah orang yang tidak berguna. Dirinya bukan orang yang bodoh.

Kalau dia bodoh dan tidak berguna.. Kenapa Shintarou sampai jatuh hati seperti ini padanya?

Tiba-tiba saja ringtone standar dari ponsel hijau milik Shintarou berbunyi. Dan ketika dia menjawab panggilan tersebut, didengarnya sebuah teriakkan dari sana.

"SHIIINNN/ONIII-CHANN!"

Shintarou langsung menjauhkan jarak ponselnya dari telinganya. Yuzuki yang mendengarnya juga menghentikan makannya sejenak. Memandang kearah ponsel Shintarou yang mengeluarkan suara membahana barusan itu.

"Shinn! Kau dimana saja? Sejak tadi aku dan adikmu menunggumu! Apa ke supermarket membutuhkan waktu selama itu?"

"Onii-chan! Kau lama sekali! Aku ingin segera makan maiubo yang kau belikan tetapi kenapa kau tidak kunjung kembali?!"

Shintarou menghela nafas sejenak. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot. "Tidak perlu berteriak nodayo! Aku akan pulang. Sekarang." Katanya singkat dan segera mematikan ponselnya itu.

"Shin-chan.. Nee-san menyuruhmu belanja?" Tanya Yuzuki pada pemuda lumut itu. Hubungannya dengan keluarga Midorima cukup baik. Karena itu Yuzuki memanggil ibu Shintarou dengan sebutan Nee-san.

"Shin-chan.." Yuzuki tersenyum lembut pada pemuda didepannya. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Mereka berdua mengkhawatirkanmu.." Kata Yuzuki lagi.

"Baiklah.." Shintarou berdiri. Lalu dia segera berjalan kearah pintu keluar sambil diiringi Yuzuki.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku nodayo."

"Eh? Berjanji apa, Shin-chan?"

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi." Katanya serius. Matanya tajam. Dan ada sedikit nada mengancam disana.

Yuzuki mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku juga tidak akan membuat Shin-chan repot lagi.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oyasuminasai, Yuzuki-san. Ittekimasu.."

"Itterasshai.." Kata Yuzuki sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu dia menutup pintu kayu rumahnya tersebut. Menguncinya lalu kembali ke ruang tamu. Ramen instant miliknya tadi masih belum dihabiskan. Namun dia memilih untuk singgah sebentar ke depan altar anaknya.

"Konbanwa, Kazu-kun.." Yuzuki menyentuh frame foto yang berisikan foto ceria putra yang disayanginya itu.

"Sepertinya untuk sekarang kita masih belum bisa bertemu, Kazu-kun.."

Air mata Yuzuki keluar. Seperti biasanya, dia akan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya didepan altar anaknya.

"Nee.. Kazu-kun.. Maafkan Okaa-sanmu yang bodoh ini ya? Maaf kalau selama ini Okaa-san selalu merepotkanmu.. Okaa-san benar-benar bodoh."

Dipeluknya frame foto itu. "Apa kali ini.. Okaa-san masih memiliki harapan, Kazu-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Shinn! Akhirnya kau pulang! Darimana saja? Kau tidak bertemu preman lalu disandra mereka bukan?" Seorang wanita dewasa yang adalah ibunya menyambutnya dengan khawatir.

"Onii-chan! Apa yang Onii-chan lakukan sejak tadi?"

Shintarou menghela nafas malas. Dia benar-benar lupa jika ibu dan adiknya ini akan cerewet kalau dirinya pulang terlambat.

"Tadi supermarketnya ramai nanodayo. Dan ini." Shintarou memberikan kantong plastik belanjaannya pada ibunya. "Oyasuminasai.."

Ibu dan adiknya hanya bisa tertegun melihat Shintarou yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Wajah khawatir ibunya pun sudah digantikan oleh wajah heran.

"Kaa-san.. Apa ada hal yang baik ya terjadi pada onii-chan?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi wajah bahagianya itu membuat Okaa-san sedikit merinding.."

Perubahan drastis sikap seorang Midorima Shintarou tadi sore dan sekarang benar-benar membuat ibu serta adiknya kebingungan.

**BRAAKKK**

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ibu serta adiknya hanya bisa saling pandang setelah mendengar suara tersebut dari kamar Shintarou.

.

.

Shintarou membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Tidak cukup sekali, dia membenturkannya lagi dua hingga tiga kali. Wajahnya memerah. Baru saja dia mengingat semua apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Awalnya Shintarou memang berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dan disaat kejadian dimana dirinya memeluk Yuzuki dengan erat..

Shintarou kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sesuatu yang ada didalam dadanya juga tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Sungguh, tingkahnya kali ini seperti gadis-gadis yang ada didalam Shoujo manga.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Shintarou kembali kedalam kenyataan. Dia teringat jika Yuzuki baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Dan meskipun wanita itu menolak bantuannya, Shintarou tetap akan berusaha mencarikannya pekerjaan.

Tiba-tiba saja Shintarou teringat dengan sosok merah yang menjadi partnernya semasa SMP dulu. Bukankah dia orang kaya yang membangun beberapa lapangan pekerjaan? Tidak lama kemudian Shintarou mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi orang yang dimaksud.

"Shintarou?" Jawab orang yang ada disebrang sana.

"Akashi, konbanwa."

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam begini?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu Akashi."

"Eh?"

Akashi Seijuurou. Mengenal seorang Midorima Shintarou kurang lebih empat tahun. Dan inilah yang pertama kalinya Shintarou meminta tolong padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Akashi Seijuurou kembali ke Tokyo selama semalam karena panggilan ayahnya. Namun selain itu ada tujuan lain yang membuatnya kembali ke Tokyo.

Permintaan Shintarou kemarin.. Entah kenapa Shintarou sampai memohon padanya untuk memberikan suatu pekerjaan pada seorang wanita tiga puluh tahunan yang hanya lulusan sekolah menengah pertama. Akashi tidak terlalu memusingkan permintaan Shintarou tersebut karena dengan mudah ayahnya bisa memberikan pekerjaan pada wanita yang dimaksud oleh Shintarou. Tetapi yang membuatnya heran, kenapa Shintarou sampai segitunya? Inilah yang pertama kalinya Akashi tahu kalau Shintarou memperdulikan seseorang.

"Konnichiwa, Otou-san.." Ujar Akashi sopan pada ayahnya yang sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya itu.

"Seijuurou.. Akhirnya kau datang."

Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan dokumennya sejenak dan duduk di sofa dekat anaknya. "Jadi ada apa? Kemarin kau meminta tolong sesuatu padaku bukan?"

"Begitulah.. Pertama-tama aku ingin menunjukkan ini.."

Akashi menunjukkan tabletnya pada ayahnya. Memperlihatkan isi e-mail yang sempat dikirim oleh Shintarou tadi pagi.

"Takao Yuzuki.. Tiga puluh satu tahun.. Lulusan SMP dan pernah bekerja di sebuah toko roti.. Hmmmm.."

Sejujurnya Akashi sendiri juga bingung. Apakah wanita ini meminta tolong pada Shintarou untuk mencarikannya pekerjaan? Kenapa dia tidak datang saja sendiri ke perusahaan Akashi? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi kemarin Shintarou sampai memohon padanya agar memberi pekerjaan pada wanita ini.

Sayangnya Akashi dan ayahnya itu tidak tahu jika itu adalah data yang dibuat sendiri oleh Shintarou. Setelah beberapa lama menjadi 'stalker' dari Yuzuki, tidaklah sulit untuk mengetahui riwayat hidupnya dan juga mengambil satu atau beberapa fotonya.

"Takao.." Ayah Akashi berguman. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku pernah melihat wajahnya.. Dan juga.. Nama Takao terdengar tidak asing."

Dan salah satu misteri tentang seorang Takao Yuzuki, sepertinya akan terpecahkan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! :'))))))**

**Makasih yang udah baca :') makasih yang udah review :') makasih yang udah fave :') dan juga makasih yang udah follow :')**

**Saya meminta maaf jika ada kesalahan yang saya buat dalam fic ini. Saya juga minta maaf atas kesintingan otak saya yang bisa-bisanya membuat fic seperti ini. Sudah menistakan si Shin-chan, buat dia suka sama tante-tante, takaonya mati pula :') *minta maaf lagi buat fans takao***

**Terima kasih buat semuanya yang selalu mendukung saya :) smoga fic ini bisa terus berlanjut sesuai keinginan reader sekalian hehehehe xD**

**Please wait for next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pain of Unforgettable**

**Chapter 5**

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao's Mom (OC)**

**Warning: Death Takao, Pedo, Shota, 15 age gap, etc.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini, Yuzuki-san."

"Eh?"

Yuzuki memandang lembaran bermaterai itu. Terdapat tulisan didalamnya bahwa dia diterima kerja di suatu perusahaan. Namun seingat Yuzuki dia tidak pernah melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan tersebut.

"Shin-chan.. Aku tidak melamar di perusahaan ini."

"Benar. Tetapi saat aku bertanya pada anak pemilik perusahaan, dia langsung menerimamu nodayo." Kata Shintarou berbohong. Mana mungkin dia akan mengatakan jika dirinya telah mengirimkan surat lamaran pekerjaan Yuzuki yang dibuatnya diam-diam? Bisa-bisa kegiatan stalkernya selama ini akan ketahuan.

"Eeh.. Tapi.." Yuzuki memandangi kertas itu sebentar. Perusahaan Akashi? Sebenarnya Yuzuki sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi penjaga cafetaria disana, mengingat pendidikannya yang memang rendah. Pekerjaan seperti ini sudah lebih dari bagus untuknya. Namun.. Sepertinya Yuzuki pernah mendengar nama perusahaan tersebut.

Akashi.. Nama itu terdengar tidak asing baginya.. Tapi dimana Yuzuki pernah mendengarnya?

"Tenang saja. Direktur utama serta putranya adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab nodayo." Kata Shintarou lagi sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Berusaha meyakinkan Yuzuki bahwa perusahaan tersebut baik-baik saja.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Arigatou, Shin-chan!" Yuzuki kembali membaca kertas tersebut. Berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya yang rumit. Mungkin saja Yuzuki memang pernah mendengarnya karena perusahaan Akashi cukup terkenal? "Disini dikatakan jika aku bisa mulai bekerja pada awal februari.."

"Begitulah nanodayo. Kau bisa bekerja secepatnya." Tambah Shintarou lagi.

Yuzuki menopang kepalanya pada kedua tangannya sambil memandang Shintarou. "Nee, Shin-chan.. Selama ini kau sudah sangat baik padaku dan selalu membantuku.. Meskipun aku hanyalah seorang tante-tante yang menyusahkan.."

Shintarou menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya sambil meminum sekaleng Oshiruko yang dibelinya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Jangan sampai dia berkata akan mengakhiri hidupnya atau semacamnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Shin-chan? Untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu selama ini.." Kata Yuzuki.

**BRUSHHHH**

Shintarou terbatuk-batuk setelah menyemburkan minumannya. Membuat Yuzuki khawatir dan segera menepuk punggung pemuda itu. "Shin-chan! Daijoubu?"

Shintarou masih saja batuk. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Mengapa Yuzuki berkata seperti itu? Mengapa Yuzuki berkata dengan wajah polosnya begitu? Semua itu membuat Shintarou terkejut. Jangan lupakan warna merah yang mulai mendominasi wajahnya sekarang.

"Shin-chan?"

"A-aah.. Maafkan... Aku nodayo.. Uhukk."

Yuzuki segera menyodorkan segelas air pada Shintarou. Memandang pemuda itu sedikit cemas karena tiba-tiba saja dia batuk setelah menyemburkan minumannya. "Minumlah, Shin-chan.."

Shintarou segera meminum segelas air tersebut sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Yuzuki bertanya apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas budi? Sebenarnya Shintarou tidak butuh balas budi Yuzuki, dia melakukan semua ini dengan ikhlas.

Namun.. Melihat Yuzuki bertanya seperti itu padanya.. Entah kenapa membuat jantung Shintarou berdegup semakin kencang.

Untung saja Shintarou adalah orang waras (menurut dirinya sendiri) sehingga dia tidak mungkin akan meminta yang aneh-aneh pada Yuzuki. Tetapi bagaimana jika itu orang lain? Shintarou tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan Yuzuki melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas budi. Apalagi kalau hal tersebut melebihi batas.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Shintarou mendapat ide. Jari-jari lentiknya kembali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum dia berbicara apapun. "Kau akan melakukan apapun, Yuzuki-san?"

"Eeh? Uumm.. Aku akan melakukan apapun." Jawab Yuzuki polos.

"Yuzuki-san.." Shintarou menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Yuzuki. "Berjanjilah.. Jangan pernah mencoba bunuh diri lagi.. Dan berusahalah untuk terus menjalani hidup sesusah apapun nodayo. Aku.. Ada disini.." Kata Shintarou serius.

"Aah.. Uhhm.." Yuzuki mengangguk setuju. Membuat pemuda hijau itu kini terlihat lebih tenang. Berusaha percaya pada wanita didepannya dan berharap dia benar-benar tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya lagi.

"Ano.. Shin-chan.. Sampai kapan kau mau memegang tanganku?" Tanya Yuzuki lagi dengan polosnya.

"UAAAA!"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Shintarou berteriak seperti gadis. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Dalam otaknya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Kenapa dia menggenggam tangan Yuzuki seperti itu?

"Eh? Shin-chan? Wajahmu memerah.. Apa kau sakit?" Saat itu juga Yuzuki berusaha menyentuh kening dari pemuda tersebut. Namun Shintarou terus menghindari wanita itu. "Shin-chan?"

Dan saat tangan Yuzuki hampir dekat dengan kening Shintarou, tangan pemuda hijau itu menepisnya. Membuat diri Yuzuki kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terbaring. Begitu juga dengan Shintarou yang masih salting serta gila sendiri itu.

Dan kini hal itu sukses membuat posisi mereka begitu absurd. Shintarou berada diatas tubuh Yuzuki dan menggunakan tangan serta lututnya untuk menopang badannya.

"Yu..Y-Y-Yu.. Yuzu-zu.. Yuzuki-san.."

Shintarou terus memperhatikan wanita yang kini sedang ada di bawahnya. Betapa cantik dan mulusnya wajah wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu. Dan oh.. Mungkin inilah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna bagi Shintarou. Kedua manik hitam keabu-abuan dengan bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung, pipi mulus tanpa noda, dan warna merah yang menggoda dari bibir mungilnya yang lembab itu. Membuat Shintarou ingin menyentuh dan merasakan itu semua.

Shintarou yang masih terbawa suasana itu tidak sadar jika ada sebuah telapak tangan mungil berkapal halus yang menempel di keningnya. Setelah itu yang Shintarou dengar adalah helaan nafas lega dari wanita dewasa itu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak sakit, Shin-chan! Yokatta yokatta.." Kata Yuzuki sambil tersenyum tulus.

Cepat-cepat Shintarou berdiri dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Yuzuki. Dalam hati dia terus mengumpat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Apakah hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan cancer? Atau hari sialnya? Setahu Shintarou hari ini posisi cancer berada di tengah. Namun mengapa sejak tadi dia terus-terusan mengalami hal yang membuatnya sport jantung?

Gawat. Berada disini terus-terusan bisa membuat Shintarou semakin gila. Bisa-bisa saat pulang nanti ayahnya memasukkannya di rumah sakit jiwa. Karena itulah Shintarou kembali berdiri. Namun tetap berusaha agar tidak menatap Yuzuki.

"K-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu nodayo. Oyasuminasai, Yuzuki-san."

"Aah! Oyasuminasai, Shin-chan. Itterasshai.."

Seperti biasanya Yuzuki akan mengantar pemuda itu sampai ke depan rumahnya. Melambaikan tangannya dan melihat Shintarou berjalan beberapa langkah dari rumahnya. Barulah setelah itu Yuzuki kembali masuk. Dan seperti biasanya lagi, Yuzuki akan kembali duduk didepan altar Kazunari setelah Shintarou pergi.

"Konbanwa, Kazu-kun.." Beberapa buah-buahan yang sempat dibelinya tadi diletakkannya tepat didepan altar Kazunari. "Okaa-san sudah mendapat pekerjaan lagi. Dan kau tahu? Lagi-lagi semua itu berkat Shin-chan! Entah sudah berapa kali Okaa-san merepotkannya.. Bagaimana caranya Okaa-san membalas budinya ya?"

Sebuah senyuman tulus terbentuk dari bibir mungil Yuzuki. Entah sejak kapan terakhir dirinya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Arigatou, Shin-chan.. Hontou ni arigatou.. Dan juga.. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oute."

Shintarou sebenarnya cukup geram. Lagi-lagi dirinya diinjak oleh si emperor merah didepannya. Namun dirinya juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Pemuda merah tersebut sangatlah kuat dan tidak terkalahkan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku kalah, Akashi." Ucap Shintarou meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengucapkannya.

Akashi melipat tangannya didepan dada. Pose unggulannya yang selalu dia tampilkan dengan anggun. "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa, Shintarou?"

"Apa maksudmu nodayo?"

"Apa tujuan sebenarnya kau memanggilku kemari? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tidak mungkin kau hanya bertemu denganku untuk bermain shogi setelah aku tiba di Tokyo."

Seringai andalan Akashi Seijuurou kembali dimunculkan. Rasanya baru saja Akashi menjadi orang yang kembali baik dan tidak kejam setelah winter cup. Namun setelah itu seringai khas hingga tatapan tajamnya terkadang dikeluarkan. Mungkin memang inilah sifat Akashi Seijuurou yang sebenarnya bercampur menjadi satu. Meskipun dapat dipastikan Akashi tidak akan seextreme dulu-menggores wajah seseorang dan berjanji mencungkil matanya jika kalah.

Shintarou menghela nafas. Seperti biasa, Akashi tau segalanya. "Soal yang waktu itu..."

"Ibu dari Takao Kazunari?"

"Benar. Aku harap perusahaan Akashi bisa menjadi tempat yang cocok untuknya nanodayo. Dan juga.." Shintarou menatap Akashi serius. "Tolong jaga dia, Akashi."

"Aku bukan direktur utama, Shintarou. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?" Diam-diam Akashi tertawa dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Shintarou. Hanya saja dia ingin sedikit menggodanya sebelum mengatakan inti yang sebenarnya.

"Yuzuki-san masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Takao nodayo. Meskipun sekarang perlahan-lahan dia lebih berusaha untuk tetap menjalani hidupnya. Namun tidak hanya sekali dua kali saja dia berpikir untuk mati." Jelas Shintarou.

"Hmmm.." Tangan kanan Akashi digunakannya untuk menopang dagu. "Jadi kau memberi perusahaan ayahku pekerja dengan resiko 'bunuh diri' yang besar. Begitu?"

Shintarou langsung berteriak. "Tentu saja tidak nodayo!"

Merasa beberapa pengunjung cafe tersebut memperhatikannya, Shintarou menunduk. Diam-diam mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati. Namun karena harga diri yang selalu dijunjungnya tinggi itu, Shintarou hanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak berubah. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Akashi."

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu apa maksudmu, Shintarou." Kata Akashi disertai tawa kecil karena melihat mantan partnernya seperti itu. "Perusahaan Akashi akan menjaganya. Aku juga akan berbicara dengan ayahku nantinya agar wanita itu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya."

Shintarou tersenyum tipis. "Aku percayakan padamu nanodayo."

Akashi hanya membalas dengan anggukan serta senyuman. Mungkin ini saatnya dia melakukan kebaikan untuk menutup kesalahannya di masa lalu. Bagaimanapun juga Akashi pernah menyakiti Shintarou di masa lalu. Dan sebenarnya Akashi sendiri tidak keberatan membantu Shintarou dengan menjaga wanita yang diam-diam disukai oleh pemuda hijau itu. Akashi mengerti dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan pemuda tsundere didepannya terhadap Takao Yuzuki.

Tetapi saat ini Akashi hanya diam. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Shintarou. Mengenai siapa Takao Yuzuki sebenarnya, keluarganya, dan asal-usulnya. Karena tidak biasanya ayahnya tertarik dengan seseorang yang akan bekerja ditempatnya. Apalagi saat ayahnya berkata jika dia sepertinya mengenal nama Takao.

Siapa Takao Yuzuki sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Yuzuki memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Sudah lama sekali Yuzuki mengabaikan rumah tua tersebut hingga terlihat usang. Setidaknya sekarang dia harus membersihkannya.

Yuzuki memulai dari membersihkan dapurnya. Kemudian berlanjut ke ruang tamu, kamar tidurnya hingga kamar tidur yang pernah digunakan Kazunari.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum pahit. Namun dia harus kuat. Yuzuki akhirnya sadar jika putranya tercinta pasti akan sedih jika melihat ibunya seperti ini. Akhirnya Yuzuki berjalan dan mulai membersihkan kamar tersebut. Setelah itu meletakkan barang-barang Kazunari kedalam kardus. Dia berniat menyimpannya di gudang setelah ini.

"Yosh!" Dengan semangat Yuzuki membawa dua buah kardus tersebut menuju gudang. Yuzuki tidak akan membuang barang-barang anaknya sedikitpun meskipun itu telah rusak. Yuzuki berniat terus menyimpannya.

Namun langkah kaki Yuzuki tiba-tiba saja tertunda saat melihat sebuah album biru yang berada diatas meja belajar Kazunari. Yuzuki tahu jelas album apa itu. Akhirnya Yuzuki meletakan sebentar kardus yang tadi dibawanya. Beralih untuk melihat-lihat album foto berwarna biru yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

Halaman-halaman awal menunjukkan foto Kazunari saat masih bayi. Berlanjut hingga saat Kazunari mulai berjalan, balita, memasuki taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah dasar. Setelah itu juga terdapat foto Kazunari yang mulai beranjak remaja.

"Kazu-kun.." Yuzuki berguman lirih sambil tersenyum tipis. Hanya album itulah yang dimilikinya sebagai album keluarga. Tidak ada kakek nenek, sepupu atau yang lainnya. Album tersebut cuma berisi foto Kazunari dan dirinya.

"Gomenne Kazu-kun.. Okaa-san belum sempat memberitahukan soal kakek nenekmu.." Katanya lagi sambil mengelus salah satu foto Kazunari. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yuzuki menggeleng. Dengan serius dia memandang foto mendiang anaknya tercinta itu.

"Tidak. Keluargamu hanya Okaa-san, Kazu-kun. Okaa-san tidak akan pernah.. Menganggap orang yang ingin membunuhmu sebagai kakek nenekmu. Meskipun dia adalah orang tua kandung Okaa-san sendiri.." Yuzuki memeluk album itu. "Tolong bersabar hingga Okaa-san menyelesaikan semuanya dan menyusulmu segera, Kazu-kun.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! :'))))))**

**Makasih yang udah baca :') makasih yang udah review :') makasih yang udah fave :') dan juga makasih yang udah follow :') DAN JUGA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG SELALU SETIA MEMBACA FIC INI SEJAK AWAL :'):'):') mau saya kasih hadiah? #bohong**

**Maaf kalo updateannya SANGAT lama :') saya sudah mulai disibukkan semester baru, kehidupan baru dan beban hidup(?) Baru :'). Smoga fic ini tetap bisa memuaskan hati para pembaca**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang senantiasa selalu membaca dan mengikuti fic gaje pedo ini :') saya bener-bener terharu :') mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, minna-san :')**

**See you in next chapter^^!**

**And please keep supporting me from now :')**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pain of Unforgettable**

**Chapter 6**

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao's Mom (OC)**

**Warning: Death Takao, Pedo, Shota, 15 age gap, etc.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah genap sepuluh hari sejak Yuzuki bekerja di perusahaan Akashi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama agar wanita itu kembali memiliki beberapa teman dari tempat kerjanya. Bahkan setelah seminggu Yuzuki bekerja disana, rekan-rekan kerjanya diam-diam menyiapkan sebuah pesta 'selamat datang' untuknya walau sedikit terlambat.

Namun sayangnya, Yuzuki masih belum bisa menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tulus dari dalam dirinya. Tidak jarang Yuzuki melamun dan memandang iri rekan-rekan kerjanya yang didatangi oleh anak mereka. Dan saat itulah Yuzuki akan teringat dengan Kazunari.

"Takao-san."

Apalagi saat dia melihat putra direktur utama.

"Takao-san."

Pemuda yang sangat tampan, tegas, pintar, serta bijaksana. Dalam usianya yang masih muda pun, dia sudah terlihat dapat memegang perusahaan Akashi kedepannya.

"Takao-san."

Enam belas tahun, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Takao Yuzuki-san?"

"Eehh?"

Dan baru saja Yuzuki kembali melihat sosok anaknya pada pemuda didepannya. Padahal semua orang mengerti jika Takao Kazunari dan Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Namun entah kenapa Yuzuki malah memikirkan anaknya disaat yang berdiri didepannya adalah anak dari bossnya.

"S-sumimasen, Akashi-san. Ada apa?" Kata Yuzuki gugup. Bagaimanapun juga dia sempat melamun didepan anak bossnya (yang suatu saat akan menjadi bossnya di kemudian hari).

"Kuharap kau tidak melamun saat bekerja, Takao-san. Untung saja cafetaria ini sedang sepi." Ujar Akashi sedikit tegas. Namun pemuda itu mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut agar wanita didepannya tidak ketakutan. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Berdua saja."

Badan Yuzuki langsung tegang. Mengapa seorang Akashi Seijuurou sampai mau berbicara berdua saja dengannya? Apa ini sudah waktunya dia untuk dipecat? Padahal Shintarou sudah susah payah mencarikannya pekerjaan.

"Bukan tentang pemecatan. Hanya interview yang tertunda, Takao Yuzuki-san." Katanya lagi seakan-akan mengerti isi pikiran Yuzuki. "Ikut aku ke ruanganku, Takao-san."

Akhirnya Yuzuki mengikuti tubuh tegap dari pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Memang benar, dirinya langsung diterima tanpa interview atau test. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada masalah jika dirinya diwawancara sebentar.

Sesampainya di ruangan pribadi milik Akashi Seijuurou sang direktur muda, Yuzuki segera dipersilahkan duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang mewah. Sambil Akashi sendiri menyediakan beberapa minuman yang akan menemani perbincangan mereka. Tidak lupa membawa tabletnya untuk membaca CV yang dikirimkan oleh Shintarou nantinya.

"Pertama, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menggantikan ayahku untuk mewawancarai anda, Takao-san. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Akashi membaca sebentar CV yang dikirimkan oleh Shintarou. "Jadi umur anda baru tiga puluh tahun?"

"Benar, Akashi-san."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Usia yang cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Bahkan memiliki anak yang seumuran dengannya. Tetapi Akashi akan mengesampingkan hal itu. Ada sebuah hal yang lebih 'penting'. Namun sebelumnya dia akan memancing Yuzuki perlahan-lahan..

"Disini tertulis anda lahir di Sapporo. Kalau begitu sejak kapan anda pindah ke Tokyo?"

"Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Saat usia saya masih empat belas tahun." Jawab Yuzuki lirih. Sepertinya menjawab pertanyaan ini membuat hatinya sedikit pedih.

"Dalam usia empat belas tahun anda bisa hidup di kota besar yang penuh bahaya seperti Tokyo ini.." Guman Akashi dengan nada penuh arti. "Sungguh hebat. Apakah saya boleh tahu bagaimana anda menghidupi diri anda sendiri di kota ini? Atau saat itu anda masih mempunyai relasi dengan seseorang?"

Yuzuki menggeleng pelan. "Saya... Kabur dari rumah ke Tokyo dengan membawa sejumlah uang. Dan untuk hari-hari berikutnya, saya mulai mencari pekerjaan. Meskipun yang bisa saya lakukan hanyalah pekerjaan ilegal karena masih dibawah umur."

Sapporo, Hokkaido. Kabur dari rumah. Membawa sejumlah uang. Dan juga, hamil diluar nikah.

Semua rangkaian kalimat tersebut membuat Seijuurou yakin..

"Tetapi dalam umur empat belas tahun anda bisa membeli sebuah rumah di Tokyo. Padahal harga tanah di Tokyo sama sekali tidak murah, Takao-san." Kata Akashi dengan nada sedikit sindiran. Akashi bukannya merendahkan wanita didepannya, hanya saja dia terus memancingnya. "Pasti kau membawa uang yang sangat banyak saat kabur."

Yuzuki tertawa garing. Berusaha meladeni kata-kata Akashi sebagai candaan semata. "Itu tidak benar, Akashi-san. Ada seseorang yang sangat baik hati mengerti kondisi saya. Dan dia memberikan harga rumah tersebut dengan jumlah yang sangat murah. Sehingga saya bisa mencicil, dan melunasinya dengan bekerja keras."

Akashi mengangguk. Seakan-akan dirinya mengerti. "Dan yang terakhir. Apakah sekarang anda sudah tidak memiliki kerabat atau keluarga sama sekali?"

Kali ini Yuzuki mengangguk mantap. "Keluarga saya hanyalah anak saya yang sudah tiada."

"Baik. Anda bisa kembali bekerja, Takao-san." Akashi berdiri sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas waktunya. Semoga kau bisa betah bekerja di perusahaan ini."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-san." Dan setelah itu Yuzuki berlalu untuk kembali bekerja.

Akashi kembali duduk di sofa merahnya. Meraih ponselnya sambil kembali melihat CV yang dikirimkan Shintarou didalam tabletnya.

"Otou-san, semua pemikiranmu sangat tepat."

Akashi menyeringai.

"Takao Yuzuki. Dia adalah wanita yang seharusnya dijodohkan dengan adikmu, dan juga Ojou-sama yang dicari-cari oleh salah satu rekan bisnis kita."

.

.

.

.

.

"Otsukare!"

"Otsukaresama deshita!"

"Aku pulang dulu, minna-san!"

"Itterasshai~"

Itulah sapaan-sapaan yang setiap hari Yuzuki dengar disaat jam kerja usai. Semua akan kembali ke sebuah ruangan penuh loker dan mengambil barang-barang mereka serta mengganti seragam. Tampaknya banyak sekali yang menunggu jam seperti ini.

Yuzuki menutup lokernya setelah selesai berganti baju dan mengambil tas miliknya. Dengan segera dia pamit pada beberapa rekan kerjanya. Yuzuki harus bergegas agar tidak tertinggal kereta. Dia tidak ingin harus menunggu dua jam lagi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Yuzuki harus segera pulang.. Yuzuki harus segera mengunjungi makam Kazunari. Dan setelah itu barulah pulang ke rumahnya untuk meletakkan makanan dan berdoa didepan altar Kazunari.

"Y-Yuzuki-san.."

Mendengar suara yang sangat farmiliar baginya, Yuzuki menoleh. Dan mendapati pemuda berambut hijau megane yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang tempatnya bekerja.

"Shin-chan.." Yuzuki segera berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya sebentar sambil berpura-pura membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "I-ini hanya kebetulan nodayo. Aku kemari untuk membeli sesuatu."

Yuzuki mengangguk mengerti. Entah dirinya yang terlalu bodoh menanggapi pemuda tsundere didepannya atau berpura-pura mengerti. Yang pasti ada senyuman kecil terulas di bibirnya saat pemuda itu datang.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja, Shin-chan." Ajak Yuzuki pada Shintarou. Yang tentu saja dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh pemuda tersebut. Sepertinya dia merasa puas karena 'modus' mengajak Yuzuki pulang bersama berhasil. Wanita itu tidak tahu jika Shintarou telah menunggunya selama satu setengah jam. Bahkan menaiki kereta untuk sampai ke perusahaan Akashi.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam. Pada dasarnya Shintarou bukanlah orang yang memulai pembicaraan sedangkan Yuzuki sepertinya sudah kehilangan hasrat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun hal tersebut merupakan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Shintarou. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, dia bisa lebih memperhatikan Yuzuki dengan seksama. Bagaimana rangkaian wajah sempurna wanita itu yang dihiasi oleh kesedihan..

Hal tersebut kembali membuat otak Shintarou berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya agar kesedihan itu hilang dari wajah cantik wanita yang dicintainya. Karena setelah semua yang dilakukan oleh Shintarou, Yuzuki masih belum bisa menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya.

"Shin-chan? Shin-chan?" Yuzuki melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan pemuda itu. Sepertinya Shintarou benar-benar terlarut dalam pikirannya. Dan saat itu Shintarou dengan sok elitnya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Ada apa nodayo?"

"Aku akan turun disini. Sampai jumpa, Shin-chan. Hati-hati di jalan.." Pamit Yuzuki pada Shintarou dan melambaikan tangannya.

Yuzuki memang sengaja turun di stasiun ini. Padahal untuk menuju rumahnya serta rumah Shintarou, mereka masih harus singgah satu stasiun lagi. Namun wanita itu sudah memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi makam anaknya. Makam Kazunari tercinta.

Dan hal yang mengejutkan kembali membuat Yuzuki tertegun..

Mungkin Yuzuki sudah turun dari kereta sendirian jika Shintarou tidak mengikutinya. Berada di sampingnya. Dan mengatakan. "Ke makam Takao bukan? Aku juga akan pergi kesana." Ujarnya sambil mendahului wanita itu beberapa langkah. "Ini hanya kebetulan nanodayo. Aku hanya ingin kesana. Bukannya mengikutimu."

Andai saja jika Yuzuki adalah wanita yang peka, mungkin dia sudah mengerti tujuan Shintarou yang sebenarnya. Bahkan harusnya sudah bisa mendeteksi ke-tsunderean pemuda tersebut. Yuzuki hanya 'sekedar' mengetahui jika pemuda itu tsundere dari almarhum putranya.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan bersama. Bahkan singgah di sebuah toko bunga untuk memberikannya pada Kazunari. Dan hari ini pilihannya jatuh pada bunga anggrek. Mungkin memang bukan bunga untuk melayat, namun mengingat sifat Kazunari pasti dia tidak akan mempersalahkannya dari atas sana.

"Konnichiwa, Kazu-kun. Hari ini Okaa-san datang bersama Shin-chan.." Ucap Yuzuki mengawali pembicaraannya sendiri dengan batu nisan. "Hari ini Okaa-san dan Shin-chan membawakanmu bunga anggrek. Tidak apa-apa kan? Oh ya, Okaa-san ingin bilang padamu kalau hari ini genap seminggu Okaa-san bekerja di perusahaan Akashi. Dan semua itu berkat Shin-chan.."

Shintarou memilih untuk berpura-pura menutup mata dan tidak mendengarkan. Walaupun semua ucapan dan nada lirih yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu cukup membuat hatinya tersayat. Shintarou hanya menunggunya hingga selesai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Maafkan Okaa-san kalau akhir-akhir ini jarang mengunjungimu. Setelah mulai bekerja, Okaa-san jarang punya waktu untuk kemari." Tangan mungil Yuzuki mengelus nisan tersebut. "Apa kau disana bahagia, Kazu-kun?"

Setetes air mata mulai mengalir. "Ahh.. Maaf, Okaa-san bodoh. Kau pasti bahagia disana, Kazu-kun.." Suaranya mulai bergetar. "Pasti disana sangat indah ya? Apa Kazu-kun juga sudah memiliki teman disana? Tetapi dengan sifatmu yang supel, seharusnya kau mempunyai banyak teman.." Katanya lagi.

Angin musim dingin kembali berhembus. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merapatkan jaket atau syalnya. Shintarou hanya terus memandangi Yuzuki, dan wanita tersebut tetap berbicara pada nisan didepannya. Mungkin seperti orang gila, namun itulah kenyataannya. Yuzuki masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kepergian anaknya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini, Kazu-kun?" Wanita itu tetap terisak. "Sebentar lagi musim semi. Dan itu artinya, kau akan menjadi murid tahun kedua bukan di Shuutoku? Okaa-san masih ingat disaat-saat kau berjuang untuk masuk ke Shuutoku. Namun kenapa dirimu berakhir begini.."

Shintarou tetap diam. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan semuanya hingga dia lega. Yuzuki sudah terlalu rapuh, dan Shintarou tidak ingin membuatnya hancur lebih dari itu.

"Okaa-san sangat merindukanmu, Kazu-kun. Hari-hari Okaa-san sangat hampa tanpamu.." Yuzuki tetap terisak. "Tanpa buah hati Okaa-san.. Rasanya sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya Okaa-san hidup di dunia ini. Kapan kau akan menjemput-"

"Yuzuki-san, busnya sudah datang. Kalau kita melewatkannya, kita tidak akan bisa pulang nodayo." Kata Shintarou memotong ucapan Yuzuki barusan.

Sengaja. Shintarou melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja. Semua dilakukannya agar Yuzuki tidak melanjutkan semua kata-katanya. Shintarou tidak pernah suka dengan ucapan negatif wanita tersebut. Namun Shintarou juga tidak bisa memarahinya.

Yuzuki akhirnya menuruti pemuda itu. Mengikutinya berjalan hingga bersiap naik untuk masuk kedalam bus. Namun baru saja kakinya melangkah untuk masuk, Yuzuki langsung terdiam sebentar. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia turun dari bus itu.

"E... Etto.. Shin-chan.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.. S-sampai jumpa!"

Dan belum sempat Shintarou mengejar atau mencegahnya, pintu bus telah tertutup terlebih dahulu dan berjalan membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Yuzuki tetap bekerja seperti biasanya. Bahkan dia berangkat menggunakan kereta dan jalan kaki saja, menghindari untuk naik bus agar hal kemarin tidak terulang.

Gawat. Itulah yang dipikirkannya sejak kemarin. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan 'orang itu' saat hendak memasuki bus? Dan juga.. Apa kini wajahnya telah diingat?

Apakah Yuzuki akan menjadi buronan sebentar lagi?

Terlalu lama melamun membuat Yuzuki akhirnya ditegur oleh salah satu rekan kerjanya. Hal tersebut cukup menyadarkan Yuzuki. Wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk lebih berkonsentrasi dan fokus bekerja. Dia tidak boleh menghawatirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Takao-san, tolong antarkan pesanan untuk meja 7."

Yuzuki langsung mengambil baki berisi makanan serta minuman. Bersiap-siap untuk mengantar ke meja pesanan. Sekali lagi Yuzuki meyakinkan dirinya, kalau dia harus bekerja sungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan Shintarou atau Akashi yang sudah berbaik hati memberikannya pekerjaan.

"Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan pesanan anda.." Yuzuki memasang senyumnya. Sembari meletakkan makanan yang dipesan oleh orang yang sedang membaca koran itu.

"Ahh.. Te-" Pria yang baru saja meletakkan korannya melotot. "O.. Ojou-sama?"

Yuzuki langsung menegang. Pria itu.. Pria yang dilihatnya kemarin saat akan memasuki bus.

Kenapa dia ada disini?

"M-maaf.. Anda salah orang.." Dan Yuzuki segera berbalik pergi kalau saja pria tua itu tidak menahannya.

"Tidak.." Pria itu benar-benar terlihat syok. Namun dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah. "Yuzuki Ojou-sama.."

**DEG**

Panggilan itu..

Panggilan yang telah dilupakan oleh Yuzuki selama tujuh belas tahun..

Mimpi buruk Yuzuki seakan-akan kembali padanya.

"Yuzuki Ojou-sama.. Selama ini anda kemana saja? Kami semua mencarimu.. Kami semua selalu berusaha menemukanmu.." Senyum kelegaan yang sedikit dipaksakan terpancar dari wajah pria tua itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia juga menjadi salah satu orang yang telah turun tangan dalam membesarkan Yuzuki. "Ayo pulang, Ojou-sama. Semua mencarimu.."

Yuzuki menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya mendadak pucat dan menjadi sangat panik. Dan setelah itu, dirinya langsung memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari. Berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, berlari sekuat tenaganya. Karena yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah lari. Lari entah kemana, yang penting ke suatu tempat yang jauh.

Ya, Yuzuki harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.. Dari kota ini...

.

.

.

.

Siang itu latihan basket Shuutoku ditiadakan. Persiapan untuk kelulusan dan menyambut musim semi, membuat beberapa pihak sekolah mendekorasi ruang auditorium. Tidak lupa beberapa murid yang akan lulus juga bergladi bersih untuk persiapan acara kelulusan.

Oleh sebab itulah kini Shintarou berdiri di stasiun. Bersiap-siap memilih tiket yang akan dibelinya. Dan tangannya sudah bersiap untuk memencet prefektur Edogawa. Tempat dimana perusahaan pusat Akashi berdiri. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika dia akan pergi menemui Yuzuki. Lagi.

Namun, belum sempat jemari lentik itu memencet tombol, dirinya sudah dikejutkan oleh wanita yang dikenalnya terlebih dulu.

"Yuzuki-san.."

Yuzuki masih saja terus berlari. Berlari seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan arah. Wajahnya masih saja panik. Dan hal tersebut membuat Shintarou membatalkan jemarinya untuk memencet tombol. Beralih untuk ikut mengejar wanita tersebut. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat Yuzuki akan memasuki sebuah gerbong kereta secara acak. Dan Shintarou tahu pasti wanita itu tidak memiliki tiketnya.

**GREP**

Tangan Shintarou berhasil menahan Yuzuki. Berhasil menahan tangan kecil yang berkeringat itu. Dan ketika menoleh kebelakang, Yuzuki sudah gemetaran. Ia semakin membesarkan matanya ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang memegang tangannya kini.

"Shi.. Shin-chan.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan nodayo?"

Pintu kereta tertutup. Dan kedua penumpang gelap tersebut tampaknya lupa jika mereka tidak memiliki tiket. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kereta ini akan membawa mereka entah kemana.

"Dan siapa pria tua yang mengejarmu sejak tadi? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanya Shintarou sekali lagi. Menatap lurus Yuzuki. Matanya mengatakan jika dia ingin penjelasan.

Yuzuki menunduk sejenak. Mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk memberanikan dirinya membalas tatapan pemuda hijau itu.

"Shin-chan.. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu.." Katanya pelan.

"Mulai dari siapa itu Takao Yuzuki, bagaimana Kazu-kun lahir, dan juga keluargaku yang sebenarnya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haloo semuanya? Apa kabar? Apa masih ada yang ingat sama saya? :')**

**Untuk yang menunggu fic ini (jika ada), saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya :')**

**Dikarenakan kesibukan saya pada real life membuat saya tidak ada waktu untuk buka ffn, bahkan browsing aja nggak. Menyedihkan ya? :')**

**Dan yang terakhir,**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader maupun yang aktif atau silent :') buat para reviewers yang selalu mendukung saya baik yang memiliki akun atau tidak :') dan tidak lupa untuk yang memfollow dan fave :') semua benar-benar memberikan semangat buat saya. Saya berhutang budi pada kalian semua (?)**

**See you next chapter! :D**

**And please keep support me from now.**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu xD!**


End file.
